Yesterday and Today
by ima nut so what aka pussyninja
Summary: See what happens when Leah imprints on Renesmee. How will she take it? What will she do? "Yesterday you were like my daughter, today you are my lover."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**A/N: so, I've been working on one of my other Stories (Twisted Games We Play), but I seem to be having trouble thinking of where to take it. I decided to take a break on that, to work on this. I've never read eclipse or Breaking Dawn, so I have no idea what happened or how to describe Nessie. A lot of the stuff about Nessie will be things I've heard from other people, and just made up things.**

**Yesterday And Today**

_*Yesterday you were my daughter, today you are my Lover.*_

I stood in front of my family, my tribe and the Cullen's; staring in the eyes of the one I loved. I had waited so long for this moment, the moment where I finally make her mines forever.

_Nessie, I promised to love you with every fiber of my being. To protect you, even when I know I don't have the strength. I give you my mind, body and soul. It seems like yesterday, you were my daughter, but today you are my lover. Be my heart, be my eyes, be my forever._

With that said, I gently took her face within my hands, and tenderly kissed my bride.

**The previous years**

It was no secret, that I absolutely despised Bella Swan. She was pathetic, whiney, and for some reason; Jacob was constantly fawning over her. It's ridiculous! I mean, Jacob was the one who "saved" her, when her little leech lover abandoned her. Now she has the nerve to get pregnant by the douche bag! I couldn't fathom why she would let a leech impregnate her; it's just sick! Poor Jacob, he just keeps on coming back to her. We were currently in the leeches house; witnesses to the birth of that leach baby. The elders and the Cullen's, had put a hold on the treaty, since we had helped with the Newborns. They said that the treaty was void, as long as there was no bloodshed; humans, vampires, and wolves alike. My real reason for being there was entirely different. I was going to make sure that baby wasn't a threat. Bella was losing a lot of blood, and I knew the only way to save her, was if she was changed. That couldn't happen, not only would it bring a war, but it just wasn't gonna happen. I was brought out of my thoughts, when I heard a sharp scream from Bella. _Serves her right, the bitch!_ Another sound erupted short after, the sound of a baby. The smell of blood made my stomach churn, and Jacob looked devastated. I could hardly hear Bella's heartbeat, but I could hear the faint whispers between Edward and Carlisle.

_Edward, she's losing too much blood.....she won't make it, unless...._

_I know...but what about the treaty?_

_Do it._

I whipped my head towards Jacob._ What!?_

_Change her Edward! Now!_

_No! What the fuck Jake!? He can't, you know what will happen!_

He shook his head solemnly, I knew he still loved Bella, but this was too risky.

_I don't care.....I'd rather have Bella as a vampire, then not have her at all._

_What the hell are you saying!? This doesn't change anything! What!?....You think she's just gonna drop that leech for you? Get real! If you haven't noticed, she just had his fuckin baby!_

_I don't care....as long as she still here, then I don't care. _He nodded towards Edward.

I couldn't let this happen. Even if it meant ripping apart everyone in here, including Jake. Which I had no problem doing, and planned on doing in the first place. I had to stop this. If them changing Bella didn't bring war between us, then me killing everyone in here most certainly would.

_No! I won't allow it!_ I attempted to phase, but was unable to, when Jakes voice literally paralyzed me.

Leah, as your alpha; I command you to stand down.

_Shit! he really wanted to pull rank!?_ When an alpha gives a command, you can't react; you just follow, even when you don't want to. It's like your body reacts differently than your mind would.

_Jacob, would you mind holding Renesmee? I need to guide Edward through this._

_Renesmee? Psst...What the fuck type of name is that!? _I thought to myself, and Jacob glared.

_Uh...yeah, i guess._

I watched as he made his way towards that leach hybrid. I wanted to scream, to smash everything; that is, until I saw _her._

I don't know what happened. One minute I wanted to kill her; now I wanted to protect her. It was like everything clicked into my head. I needed to protect her. My mind was reeling, my heart felt heavy, and I just felt this pull towards her. I moved towards Jake to get a better look, and he recoiled. I immediately growled at him, and he furrowed his eyebrows._ How dare he try to keep me from her! _Jacob gasped, then almost dropped my Nessie._ My Nessie? Where the hell did that come from?_

_What the hell Jake!? You almost dropped her!_

_Oh my god! Leah, you just....just imprinted! _

_W..what!?_

_On...on the baby.....you imprinted on the baby!_

I heard a loud sneer, but before I could process what was happening, I was roughly pinned to the wall.

_What the fuck leech! Unless you want my entire pack to descend upon your ass, I suggest you get the hell off me!_

_Does it really look like I give shit about you or those mutts! I don't know what the hell type of game your playing, but you better stay away from my Renesmee! _I raised an eyebrow at him._ Who the hell did he think he was!_

_Edward! Bella needs you! Please put Leah down, that not how we handles things, not with violence._

_That right Eddy, do what daddy says! Don't worry about your precious little Nessie; I don't plan on coming around you or that abomination! _As I said that last part, Nessie cried and my heart clenched.

Bella's pained cries, brought Edward back to the situation at hand._ Run along Eddy, Bella's calling for you! _I sneered. He shoved me a bit forcibly against the wall, causing my head to make an indent. If I was any ordinary human, it probably would have killed me._ This isn't over Leah!_

_Yeah, yeah....just get the hell off me, before I castrate you!_

He let go of my neck, then made the way towards Bella. I turned back towards Nessie; I furrowed my eyebrows , then glared. _This was not supposed to happen, not like this! _I felt cared, and confused; I needed to get out of there. Without another word, I ran out the house. Ripping away my clothes as I ran to the forest, I began to phase. My mined felt like it was on overdrive, and my heart was beating so fast. When I finally came to a stop at the edge of a cliff, I howled with all my might._ Why did this have to happen to me!? Why cant I ever be normal!?_


	2. Forever Bound

I let out a loud howl, and sensed Jake beside me. He tapped into my mind, even though I tried to block him off.

_Lee? Are you okay?_

I let out a horsed laughed. _Im I okay? Im I okay! Jake, what the fuck!? I just imprinted on a leech! Not just any leech, but a fuckin hybrid! I don't even really know what imprinted means! What Im I gonna do!?_

_Leah…it'll be okay._

_No Jake, it won't. This goes against everything that we are! What will mom and the other think?_ I whispered the last part so lowly, that I didn't think he would hear it. He nuzzled my throat with his snout.

_Please don't be sad....you can't help who you imprint on, and I know your dad would be proud. You're lucky Leah. Most of us don't ever find our mate, but you did, even if it is with a vampire. Im not sure how the pack will take it, but your mom and I will always love you._ My eyes were stinging, and I was on the verge of tears.

_Thanks Jake…I don't know what I would do without you._

We laid down on the ground, and I leaned my head on top of his. He chuckled.

_No problem Lee. You're my best friend, and I love you._

I snorted.

_I thought Bella was your best friend?_ He sighed.

_You know what I mean. Are you ever gonna give her a chance? You might not hate her so much, once you get to know her._

_Its not that I hate her. I just hate the way she plays with your heart. You deserve better than that Jake._

_Tell me about it. I can't help that I love her, but having her as a friend is enough for me. Maybe that will all change, when I find my true imprint; since Im pretty sure it's not Bella. I still think you should give her a chance, especially since you're in love with her daughter._ I scrunched up my nose, and there was a brief pause.

_Ya know_…I could hear the amusement in his voce. _That kinda makes you a pedophile, Leah_. He laughed out loud, which sounded like barking.

_Jake! This is no time for jokes! What am I gonna do!?_

_Alright, alright....Look, there's nothing you can do. Just accept your fate. There's no getting around it. You're forever bonded, and to deny those feeling; will only cause you pain. I've seen it happen._

I sighed, and closed my eyes. _This was not suppose to happen_.

Im not sure how long we sat there, but I must've fallen asleep, I soon realized that I was in my bed, naked, when I had finally came to. _Naked?_ I furrowed my brows. It finally dawned on me, that Jake had taken me home. I also realized that he may have seen me naked.

_Oh my god! I'll never live this down!_

I immediately picked up my phone, and dialed Jake.

_Hello?_

_Don't you fuckin hello me! What the hell Jake!? You….you seen me naked!?_

_Jeeze Leah, calm down. We took baths together all the time, when we were little._

_Yeah! That was when we were like five! It's different now!_

_Well, you fell asleep, then unphased. What was I supposed to do? Leave you there?_

_Yeah, well….. I better not catch you thinking or talking bout it, got it!?_

_Whatever you say. Oh, and Leah?_

_What!?_

_Nice ass!_ He busted out laughing, and then quickly hung up, before I could reply.

_Asshole!_

I decided to take a bath, since I was muddy. When I got into the tub, I immediately submerge my head. The silence always helped me think, and calmed me down. Suddenly, a piercing scream interrupted my thoughts, which caused me to jump. Water filled my nose, as I let out a yelp, then clutched my heart. My head pushed upward; out of the water. Nessie was crying. I could feel and hear it. I wanted to be by her side. I wanted to hold, and tell her it was okay; I would protect her. I couldn't . I needed time to figure things out, so I decided to stay away for as long as possible.

For the next couple of days, Nessie cried nonstop. Each day I found myself closer, wanting to be there with her. By the sixth day, I had made it to the Cullen's backyard; the farthest I've ever gone, since the day she was born. Everyone knew about the imprint, so my elder made another treaty. It stated that there would be no more treaty lines, and that we had made peace with the Cullen's. That meant; I could see Nessie whenever I wanted, and didn't have to worry about the treaty line. Jake was right about my mother. She was so happy for me, even though I had imprinted on a baby hybrid. My elders were also very supportive, which really surprised me. I think it had to do with the fact that not many of us find our mate. I also believe they didn't really care, since I was their favorite. They treated me like a princess. They always thought I was special, because I was the only female wolf. They said that there something hidden within me, a hidden power. I didn't feel special; in fact, I felt like a freak. My brother, Seth, was probably the most excited. He and Jake, constantly made jokes about it. He told me that ever since the whole "newborn" incident; he had secretly loved spending time with the Cullen's. So now that I had imprinted on Nessie, it gave him a reason to hang out with them more. Especially Rosalie. He had some weird crush on her, and he also loved spending time with Jasper and Emmet. Hell, during the past couple of days, he spent every waking moment with the Cullen's. He had seen Nessie plenty of times, and I couldn't even get the courage to see her for a second time.

Out of everyone in the pack; Sam and Paul were the only ones that didn't approve. I didn't care though, because the only person I answered to was my alpha, Jake. After dealing with the newborns, the elders felt like Jake was a true leader. They stripped Sam of his title and gave it to Jake. Sam was furious. He even tried to challenge Jake, which was a bad move. Jake literally beat the crap out of him. I knew Jasper, Emmet, and Alice were nice, since I would sometime talk to them during the epic battle. They seemed a lot nicer, after I imprinted on Nessie. They would sometimes come down to the reservation, and play with Seth. They were all very affectionate, in their own way. Especially Esme and Carlisle. They said that they were so proud to have me in there family. The one who really surprised me was Rosalie. She never came down to the reservation, but she called me a couple of times. She wanted to congratulate me, and apologize for being a bitch. Let's not forget about Bella and Edward. I really didn't give a shit about Edward. He was a prick, and I would remind him of that, whenever I manage to see him again.

I let my mind wonder back to Bella, as I stood in the Cullen's backyard. I still didn't know what to think of her, and I suppose I could give her a chance. She is Nessie's mother, after all. Emmet told me that she was really okay with the situation; she even told him that she wanted me to spend time with her. But, being the cared little wolf cub that I am; I could never bring myself to go through with it. I would always make it halfway, and then I would turn back. I was about to do just that, when Bella's voice stopped me in my tracks.

_Leah?_ I turned around real slowly, and then averted my gaze to the ground. I could hear Nessie crying in the distance, and I filched. I heard an audible sigh from Bella. Even as a vampire, I could tell she was exhausted.

_Leah, you've been back and forth for the past five days. You know, you could come in and actually see her. I know that's why you're here._

I timidly looked up towards Bella, blushing the whole time.

_I uh…I don't think that's such a good idea_. I soon regretted those words, because Nessie began crying louder. It actually caused me to fall to my knees, whimpering and clutching at my heart.

_Leah!_ Bella was by my side in an instant, with her hand reaching out towards me. I felt vulnerable and frustrated, so I lashed out.

_Don't touch me!_

_Leah, I'm just trying to help._

_I don't need your help, I don't need anything!_ Nessie's piercing scream paralyzed me.

_That's it!_ Suddenly she took me by the arm, and then dragged me toward the house. She was strong, but I was stronger. I stopped her halfway.

_What the hell are you doin?!_

_Look! Nessie's been crying nonstop, and we're all exhausted. Jaspers been getting it the worst out of everyone. When Edward read her mind, all he saw was you. You're the only one that can help, and I know you want to. So please, just please come see her. You don't even have to hold her if you don't want to._

I silently debated this for a moment, until Nessie's cries became unbearable.

_Fine, but only for a minute_. Bella visible relaxed, and then exhales some unneeded air. As I made my way in the house, my stomach clenched with anticipation. The one thing I had noticed was that their smell didn't bother me. It was actually really refreshing. _I wonder if I still smell to them._ Nessie's crying had subsided. Before I could make it into the living rooms threshold, I was tackled by the pixie and the man bear.

Great.


	3. Meant For Me

Great.

_Leah!_ They said in unison. It seems like they have become even more affectionate, and Im definitely gonna have to get used to that. I pretended to hate it, but I actually like the attention. _I see why, Seth likes spending time with them_.

_Alice! Emmet! Get off….now!_

_Awe your no fun; we just wanted to give our puppy a big hug! We missed you!_

_Yeah, yeah….and Im not your puppy! Anyway, I came here to…._

_See Nessie? Alice chirped._

_Yeah, now if you don't mind…._

_Oh no, no, not at all. Go see your future wife._ She smirked and tapped her head.

I rolled my eyes, and continued onward. As I entered the room, all eyes were on me. It was so quiet, and I felt a bit nervous. My eyes drifted to something in Rosalie arms. _Finally!_ She exclaimed. I awkwardly nodded towards Jasper, Esme, and Rosalie. Esme surprised me, when she pulled into a bear hug

_Oh sweetie, Im so glad you're here. We've all missed you so much, especially Nessie._

I knew I was blushing now. _Um…thanks Esme, I missed you too_. I then realized that two people were missing.

_Where's Carlisle?_

_Oh, he took a trip with Edward. Im afraid, Edwards not taking this to well._ I just shrugged. When I looked backed toward Rosalie, Nessie was gone.

_Where's…_. I felt a hand on my leg, so I looked down. Nessie was reaching out for me. I noticed that she looked different. She was standing up and Im more than sure that she could walk. She no longer looked like a baby, but she looked like she was about one or two years old.

_What. what happened? Why does she look so much older?_

_Well, Carlisle made a few discoveries. Turns out, Nessie doesn't grow like regular humans. Her body and mind will age faster than it's meant to. So while she looks and acts like a two year old, she's actually only a few days old. Carlisle's not for certain, but he believes she will stop eventually, then grow normally. Unfortubnately, these are all just theories._

I focused my attention back to Nessie. She still had her hands out; wanting me to pick her up.

_Up! Lee- Lee._ My eyes literally bulged out their sockets.

_She…she can talk!?_ I peered around the room, and everyone seemed just as surprised.

_I guess so….its the first time I've ever heard her and Im around her all the time._ She seemed alitle upset about that.

_I was her fist words_…..I knew I was blushing now.

_Awe, don't blush too much "Lee-Lee". You might pop a blood vessel._ Exclaimed Rosalie, in an amused voice. Everyone started laughing, and I just blushed more.

I picked Nessie up, then sat down on the couch. As she laid in my lap, I stared into her doe like eyes, which seemed to pierce through my soul. I knew I was scared, but as I held her gaze, I knew she was my destiny. I was meant to love her, and protect her. She was meant for me, and I was meant for her.


	4. Realization

**Realization**

After my realization, I spent every waking moment with Nessie. Sometimes she would come to the Res, and sometimes I would go to her house. It seemed like she grew every day. By the end of that week, she knew complete sentences, could read, and I even taught her how to ride a bike. We soon found out that she learned through her "gift." Nessie has the ability to project her thoughts and feelings on to other. She can also see through the other persons eyes and mind, whenever she touches their faces. It's kind of like a combination of Jasper's and Edwards gifts. She was a relatively happy girl. but sometimes I could feel the sadness within her. She knew she was different than the average human girl, and that bothered her. Her pain was my pain, so I did whatever I could to make her happy.

Sometimes I believed she depended on me too much. She couldn't sleep, unless I laid with her. If I didn't visit every day, she would get real sad and moody. She was no doubt, one of the most spoiled people I've known, but I love it. Between her family and mine; I didn't know which one was worst. To Rosalie, she was the daughter she never had. Alice treated her like a doll, dressing her up and constantly taking her shopping. Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and my elders, taught her about the world, and gave her home school. Esme, Bella, and my mom just completely adored her. Emmet, Jake, Seth and the rest of the pack , would try teaching her how to fight, but they mainly just ended up wrestling. I, on the other hand was completely smitten. I treated her like a daughter, but I knew eventually, she would be so much more. She was my princess, and I treated her as such. I did what she wanted, when she wanted.

Sometimes we would play Barbie's, and sometimes I would read her a book. Alice got her hooked on Peter Pan, while Seth got her hooked on Jungle Book. She constantly brought me into her world of make believe, where I was her Peter and she was my Wendy. Sometimes we would play out the scenes of both movies, with the family. Her favorite movie to act out was Jungle Book. She would be Mowgli, and the pack and I, would be her wolf family. That man bear, Emmet, would be Baloo, while jasper played Bagheera. Rosalie played as Shere Kan. Alice and Bella, would switch between Kaa, King Lou and the Elephants. It was sweet, yet comical.

Even though she grew into an adolescent with each day, she still was a child at heart. In the past two months that I had spent time with her, she had literally to on the form of a sixteen year girl. It was a bit overwhelming to see her like that, because in reality, she wasn't even a year old. She was smarter than the average human girl, when it came to book smarts and education. When it came to bodily changes, like hormones, sex and love, she was at a complete lost. Sometimes she would catch me off guard by asking embarrassing question; for instance, "what's a kiss?" or "What's sex?" and my favorite, "where do babies come from?" I would always respond with a "I'll tell you when you're older." or "Ask your mother." It was extremely embarrassing , and I would constantly get teased about it. Don't even get me started on her reaction to her period. She waltz right up to me, handed me her bloody panties, then cried because she thought she ripped her butt. IT was gross, embarrassing, and arousing at the same time. I know you're wondering why it was arousing, so I'll tell you. When a wolfs mate starts their period, it lets them know that they are able and ready to conceive. I'm not a male wolf cant impregnate her, and I wasn't suppose to be able to phase, but it still effects me like it would effect a male wolf. So, when she's on her period, I have to stay away from her, which is really quite painfully for both of us. Recently, Carlisle's started giving her pills, which regulates her hormonal changes. It temporary stops her from having a period, until her age catches up to her body. So, I'm guessing she won't have another period, until she really turns sixteen. I was a bit skeptical about it, since it sounds kind of dangerous. I mean, I didn't think it was safe for her to suddenly stop a natural process, but he assured me it was safe. I just think it crazy how she looks like a sixteen year old; but is so innocent , that she has no idea what sex is. I mean, she had to have come across some type of sexual reference, when she touches Emmet or Alice. Those two and Rosalie, are the most sexual people I have ever met. _Gross! _I glad she hasn't been tainted by those perverts though. She's so innocent and pure, and that what I love the most. She not like the rest of us, who have stained there hands in blood, and give into their lust. Sometimes I think that I'm not worthy of her love, but she always reflects her love onto, whenever I doubt her.


	5. Theories and Truths

**A/N: So, thanks so much for the reviews. I was a little worried, when I didn't see any yesterday, but I'm so happy I finally got some.**

**Theories and Truths**

Even though we never really talked about our age difference, out loud, I still knew it bothered Nessie. Being a Nineteen year old werewolf, and dating a six month year old hybrid, who looks like a sixteen year old; is very difficult. Were both very hormonal, and a teenage mind, can be a very dangerous playground. It's difficult for me, because she'll always be a temptation to me. It's difficult for her, because her body and mind are reacting in a way that she doesn't understand.

Age..

As I said before, age is a very sensitive subject. Aging for a werewolf is complicated. Our life span can be up to a hundred and fifty years or more, but we really don't start showing signs of aging until about half way. I'm nineteen, so I'll probably still look the same when I'm thirty. My elders are at least over a hundred years old, but they only look about fifty or sixty. The elders believe that since were designed to hunt the "cold ones," and protect the innocent, we have to live a long life. I realize that in a couple of decades, everyone that does not carry the wolf bloodline, will be dead. That's a very frightening realization.

Now, when it comes to Nessie, aging is far more complicated and confusing. Her behavior is childlike, since that also ties into her aging. She's about six and a half months old, but she doesn't do "baby" like things. She tends to do things that a five or six year old would do. She like to ride her bike, play tag, watch movies or cartoons....ya know, the basic childlike mind. She's a child at heart, but she has the book smarts of a thirty year old Harvard , graduate. Of course, her knowledge does not include sex, because we have yet to teach her about that.

Carlisle had come across some findings related to hybrids. I thought it was odd, because I wasn't aware that other hybrids had existed. He informed me that there was in fact other hybrids, but it was extremely rare to actually find information, since their considered rare species. He said that there were different types of hybrids, that were offspring of creatures I didn't even know existed. There was the Vasto's, which are the product of a vampire and werewolf. The Nero's, whom were bread from a vampire and human. Then there are the Thainos, the hybrids of a witch and human. There were many more, but I couldn't wrap my head around it.

We were all sitting in the Cullen's living room. It was Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Jake, Seth, Bella, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, myself and Nessie, who was currently napping in my lap.

_What do you mean, she'll start aging oddly? _Asked Bella.

_Well, after she turns one, her age will start doubling. For instance, when she's suppose to turn two, she'll actually be three. When she's supposed to turn three, she'll actually be five. _We all looked confused.

_How do you know all this Carlisle?_ I asked curiously.

_Well Leah, I've been in contact with a very old friend of mine, whom has done "test" on many different hybrids. I've also read some ancient vampire texts. Some were just theories and prophecies, and some were actual proven facts._

_Some of my finding state that, when a Nero mates, it will then begin to age "normally." When Nessie mates, she will kind of age like Leah. She'll live a long life, and she won't start to show signs of aging for a while. _

_Okay, okay, so, if Leah and Nessie get it on when Nessie's turns eighteen, she'll slow down her aging process to that of a normal rate?_ Emmet asked, with that dumb grin.

_1,2,3....(smack)_ Right when I thought that, the sound of Rosalie's hand, whipping across the back of Emmet's head, echoed throughout the room. _Thank god for Rosalie!_

_To answer your question Emmet, yes. Yes she'll age normally after they "get it on."_ All heads whipped in my direction, which made me blush. I earned three concerned looks from Bella, Edward, and Rosalie. Three looks of admiration form Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle. Then finally, Alice, Emmet, Jake and Seth, all gave me an amused grin. If I wasn't red as a tomato before, then I knew I was now.

_Well, how long is their lifespan?_ I heard Rosalie mumble, trying to change the subject.

_That all depends on certain factors. As you all know, Nessie can eat food, and she can drink blood. As can all Nero's. She doesn't have to drink the blood to live like we do, but it gives her extra strength, acute senses, and heightens her abilities. It can also serve as a substitute for food. Some of test results that I have come across, show that when a hybrid did not drink blood, they lived a shorter lifespan than those who did drink blood. The eldest recorded hybrid, lived for over a hundred years. His name was Dermond Vastir, and he was known as THE Vasto; the very first hybrid. I've come across a few of his alleged writing, which date back to sixteenth century, France._

_Wow, so that's where they got the name Vasto?_

_Correct Seth, and some people still believe he exist. In all my years of being immortal, vie never come across an evidence that would make me believe such a rumor._

_Well Leah, you sure do have your hands full._ Jake pat me on the back, as everyone began to clear out.

I looked down at the sleeping girl in my lap, and smiled_. I sure do Jake, but I wouldn't have it any other way._


	6. Thimble Kisses

**Thimble Kisses**

I sat on the couch with Nessie, watching Peter Pan. As many times as we watched this movies, you would think she wouldn't be so excited. But, that wasn't the case. She was laying with her head in my lap, and our fingers were intertwined. Every once in a while, I would feel this wave of anxiousness. I looked downward, and noticed she was fidgeting a lot. _Something was wrong._

_Nessie? _ She looked up at me, biting her lip_. Um....is there something wrong? Something you want to tell me? _I asked, as she continued to fidget.

She sat up completely, but averted her eyes to our hands. I gently took her face into my free hand, forcing her to meet my gaze_. If there something wrong, you know you can tell me, right? You can tell me anything._

A faint blush ran across her face, while she attempted to open her mouth to speak. She visible gulped, and took a deep breath. Whatever she was thinking must of been really embarrassing, because she continued to turn a darker shade of red.

_I uh...I was wondering if I could give you a thimble._

_A thimble? I don't understand._ She sighed, then took my face into her hands. Her beautiful eyes pierced my soul, as she projected her thoughts onto me like a movie screen.

She was sitting in her room, watching a movie. It was Hook, which starred Robin Williams as Peter Pan_. I don't remember watching this. When did it happen? _I thought to myself. I assumed it was when I had got sick, and couldn't be with her. Anyways, she showed me the part , when the young Peter came to visit Wendy. He was so excited, but then he soon realized that she had grown up. She had grown up, and she couldn't go to Neverland anymore. He then noticed her granddaughter, who was sound asleep. She suddenly showed the part where Peter places a Thimble on his finger. He then, slowly leaned down to...to kiss the girl? By the time she stopped the connection, we were both blushing.

_So...so you finally figured out what a kiss is?_ I asked nervously.

She didn't say anything, just nervously reached into her pocket, and pulled out a thimble.

I started to panic, when she place it on her index finger, then interlaced our fingers once again.

_Nessie? I don't think you're ready for that._ I stared into her pleading eyes, which reflected a flicker of desire. _Oh god! This cannot be happening!_

_Please, Lee-Lee? I just....I just love you, and I want to know how it feels. Oh man she just gave me her infamous puppy dog pou!_

I was about to respond, but she began to lean in towards my face. _Oh man! Oh man! What do I do? What do I do?_ Don't get me wrong, I wanted to kiss her and do so much more, but our age difference made me feel like a pervert. It was no secret that she was going through feelings of desire. Hell, she practically oozed sexual tension everyday, even if she didn't know it. I knew it frustrated her, because she didn't understand why she had those feeling or what they were. It frustrated me , because she was like a forbidden temptation.

She continued to lean in slowly, as her eyes closed_. This is it, no turning back now._ When our lips were about to meet, Alice interrupted us. _Nessie!_ I was a little pissed, but I was more relieved.

_Nessie! _she yelled again in a sing song voice. We immediately jumped away from each other, and there was no way we could hide the our blushes. A soft giggle made me turned towards the living rooms threshold. Alice had her eyebrow raised, while a soft smirk played on her lips.

_Oh ho ho, what's this? I came in looking for my sweet innocent Nessie, but what do I find? Looks like you've been playing naughty games with your puppy._ She let out a chimed laugh, which only cause us to blush further. I heard a booming laugh in the distance, which only meant that Emmet had heard her. _Great!_ As if that wasn't enough, he and Rosalie came barging in. Emmet gave me his signature Grin, then ruffled my hair.

_Alright Lee-Lee! Finally puttin the moves on Lochness , huh?_ He wiggled his eyebrows.

Emmet's such an idiot sometimes. Did he not realize that he was talking about his own niece? Who looked like a teenager, but was actually not even one years old yet_! how dumb can you be!?_ A quick slap to the head immediately shut him up.

_Shut up Emmet!_ Roared Rosalie, and I found that I was even afraid. _And you, pup! I'm watching you! Don't let me catch you trying to taint my little Nessie, with your perverted ways!_ She said that last statement sternly, but it also had a hint of playfulness. _Great! Now she things I'm a pervert!_

_Okay, okay. I think if we keep teasing them, they may actually die of embarrassment._ They all laughed. _Come on Nessie, we have to take you hunting. _I turned towards Nessie, who gave me a look, which stated that this wasn't over.

_I'll see you later, okay Lee-Lee?_

_Oh uh, yeah....later._

I watched as she made her way out of the room, with Rosalie and Alice following behind. Turning towards Emmet, I noticed he had that dumb grin. He made a whiplash motion with his hands, and mouthed the words "whipped." I stuck my tongue out at him, which only made him laugh.

When they finally came home, Nessie was asleep in Emmet's arms. They said she had used up all her energy, trying to catch a deer. She was still fairly new to the hunting thing, so it took allot out of her. I took her out of Emmet's arms, and made my way upstairs. As I entered her room, books, toys, clothing lay scattered on the floor. I gently laid her on her princess cover bed spread, then turned off the main light. I climbed in the bed with her, and reach over to turn on her night light. Nessie snuggled in closer, as I watched the wolf like figures dance across the walls and ceiling. That familiar hand rested against my cheek, and Nessie sighed. She was having a dream, a dream where I was her Peter and she was my Wendy. I opened my eyes, and searched through my pants pocket for her thimble. Placing it on my finger, I took her hand in mine, then leaned down to whisper in her ear.

Sleep now, my Wendy. Dream of your Neverland, Dream of me. I then shifted my face towards hers, and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

I'll love you forever, for you are my Neverland.


	7. Best Birthday Ever

A/N: Yeah so, I haven't really been getting a lot of reviews, and I do thank all the people who have reviewed my story. So I'm not sure if I want to continue, but it's all up to you guys. Please please read and review. I like to know what you guys think, and it makes me really happy.

**Best Birthday Ever**

Today, August fourteenth, will be Nessie's first birthday. My birthday isn't until October, but I decided to celebrate it with Nessie. The theme was a mixture of Peter Pan and Jungle Book. Alice used her artistic abilities to recreate several themes from the movies. we were all dressed as some of the characters. I was Peter Pan, and Nessie was Wendy. Tinkerbell was portrayed by Alice, while Jasper was Captain Hook. Emmet draped a bear rug over his shoulder, in an attempt to be Baloo. Seth chose to be Mowgli this time. Rosalie, who played Shere Kan , wore a pair of orange cat ears, a tight fitted tiger striped dress, and a matching tail. Jake and the pack portrayed King Louie and his subordinates. Esme's snake skinned dress, gave her the appearance of Kaa. Carlisle chose to be Bagheera, while Bella and Edward dressed as two of the lost boys. We sang and danced to the different songs of the movies, just enjoying each other's company

Me and Nessie blew out the candles, after we made our wish. Since the Cullen's couldn't eat human food, the pack literally demolished cake. The cake was a good three or four layers, but by the time they got through, only a half of a layer was left. After playing games such as, tag, balloon toss, flag football and sack racing, I decided to take a rest. Looking at all the smiling faces, including Edwards; made my heart leap. I was brought out of my thoughts, when Nessie approached me. She had her hands behind her back, and this weird devilish smile_. She was up to something._

_So Lee-Lee, how come I didn't get a present from you?_ She asked, as she leaned towards my face a bit.

I was a little dazed by her beauty, so it took me minute to respond.

_Oh uh...you will, you just have to wait until later, okay?_ She nodded her head, then pulled away smirking.

I _got you a present Lee-Lee, you wanna see?_

I hesitantly nodded my head, which I soon regretted. With one swift move, she splattered cake all in my face, then quickly took off towards the woods. I sat there stunned, blinked a couple of times, then finally realized what just happened. I hopped to my feet, and quickly gave chase after her. When her scent became really strong, I immediately stopped. Her soft giggles echoed throughout the trees, making it hard to determine her position. She was using her vampire like stealth, to her full advantage. I truly felt like I was her prey in this situation, and that made me nervous.

_Awe, what the matter? You didn't like my present?_ She giggled.

I closed my eyes, trying to focus all my senses. I soon felt a presence behind a tree to my right. I quietly made my way over, and took a deep breath_. Gotcha!_ I jumped out expecting Nessie, but only found her dress_. What the...._

_No...I got you!_ I was caught off guard, when she tackled me to the ground.

_I see you've gotten better at hunting._

_Well, if I caught the big bad wolf, then yes, I guess I have gotten better._ She bit her lip in the most seductive way possible. _What's happening? _ It was then, that I realized our compromising position. She was half naked, straddling my waist, and lightly pressing down on my center. I didn't know if she was aware of what was happening or what she was doing, but it was becoming really hard for me to control myself. With each passing minute, I began to get really happy, and by happen I mean aroused. A flare of panic erupted within me, as she leaned down. That panic soon turned into desire, when she licked the side of my mouth.

_Mmm...I don't know what taste better....you or the cake? _I had to bite my lip, so I could stop the moan that threatened to spill out. _Dear god! what's happening to my little Nessie!? What's happening to me!?_ A forced coughed, brought me out of my daze. Turning my head slightly to the left, I saw Rosalie. She raised an eyebrow, with a light smirk on her lips.

_Rose!? Its uh...not what you think! We were...and she..._I was so embarrassed, I couldn't even form a correct sentence. I watched as her smirk grew, and she shook her head.

_I really don't wanna know, Leah. come Nessie, time to go hunt._ giving me a quick peck to the cheek, Nessie grabbed her dress, then left with Rosalie. I sat there stunned, for about an hour.

That night, I climbed into Nessie window, and gently woke her up.

_Leah? what's going on? Where were you?_

_Shhh...come, I want to show you something._

When we got outside, I lifted her onto my back. It took me ten minutes , to get to the Cullen's private beach. I instructed her to close her eyes, then guided her by taking her hand.

_Okay Nessie, you can open them now. _

When she opened her eyes, she gasp, causing me to smile. Sitting in the sand was a giant replica of Captain Hooks ship.

_How did you...when did you?_

_Me, Emmet and Jake began working on it two weeks ago, while you slept. _

_I love it! I love you!_ She grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the ship. Taking the wheel into my hand, I watched as she twirled about.

Where to? I asked happily.

Second star to the right, and straight to Neverland!


	8. BBday Continued

**A/N: Sorry, ran out of room. Lol!**

**-Best Birthday Ever continued**

_So, why do you like Peter Pan so much? _I watched as she gazed up at the stars

_Well, I guess I just envy him. He lives in this wonderful world, where their no pain, no grownups, just plain happiness. Not like our world. This world can be very harsh; I've seen it through your eyes, as well as the others. I d rather live in his world. Would ...would you come with me Lee-Lee? Leave everything behind, and follow me to my Neverland?_

Walking towards her, I took her hand in mine_. I would follow you, Id follow you forever._ I then placed a rectangle box into her hands.

_Lee-Lee?_ She looked at me confused.

_It's okay, you can open it._

When she opened the box, her eyes got be with excitement. In the box was a diamond necklace, that had her thimble as the pendent.

_Is this the same thimble from before?_

_Yes, I kept it as a symbol of our love, and a reminder of our fist kiss._

_First kiss? I don't remember us kissing._

_I know, it's because I did it while you were sleeping. _

She placed the chained thimble on her index finger, then took my hand into hers.

_Well, can..can I have another kiss? A kiss I'll actually remember?_

Without another word, I step forward. I cupped her face into my hands, and stared deeply into her eyes. Closing my eyes, I leaned in until our lips met. It was soft and gently, like the first time. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my mouth, when we pulled away from each other. I leaned my forehead against hers, and noticed her flushed cheeks. She pulled me closer, and whispered.

_This is the best birthday ever._

I chuckled. _How would you know that? This is the first birthday you've had._

She just shrugged her shoulders_. I just know._


	9. Unparalleled Beauty

A/N: Wow, getting allot of love out there. Thanks for the reviews, it truly brightened up my day.

**Unparalleled Beauty**

To say that Nessie was beautiful, would truly be an understatement. She was beyond beautiful, and no human or vampire could ever rival that. If Rosalie was considered the most beautiful creature on earth, then Nessie was definitely not from this planet. Her beauty was beyond godlike, and she even put the mighty Aphrodite to shame. But that's not what truly attracts me to her, it's the fact that she the most funny, caring, and gentle person I've ever known. The fact that she is unaware of her beauty and amazing personality, only makes me love her more. With each passing day, I begin to feel the hidden desire radiating off of her. I've recently become aware that she has had the "sex talk," many times with several of the women in the house. Fortunately, that does not include me_. I don't think I could take another awkward sex question._ She might not have come to ask me about sex, but that doesn't mean I wasnt aware of her not so innocent thoughts, especially since she would sometimes project them onto me when she's sleeping. In order for her to sleep, she has to place her hand on my face, so I tend to dream about whatever she's dreaming. I would literally wake up sweaty, aroused, wet and very confused, due to some of her adult like dreams. Her dreams were always centered around me and her, and it would become really hard for me not to act on my desire, when I would wake up to her overwhelming scent. In the past week or so, I would wake up to take several cold shower, which did little to calm me. Werewolf's body temperature stay at about 109 degrees, so cold water just feels hot to me.

I lazily watched as Nessie slept contently. Her hand was on my cheek as usual, and every once in awhile, a sigh would escape her mouth. As I intently watched the small smile work its way onto her lips, my eyes began to get heavy. I soon began to drift off to dreamland.

**Dream**

My subconscious mind took me straight to Neverland. I found myself on a beach, that looked a lot like Mermaid Lagoon, and I was dressed like Peter Pan. In the distance, Wendy or Nessie, was splashing about in the water. Her hair blew in the wind, as the sun's rays shined onto her body, making her look like an angel. She must of noticed me, because she waved excitedly, and made her way out of the water. My mouth dropped, as she walk towards me. Her very wet dress, clung to her not so childlike curves. From what I could tell, she wasn't wearing anything under it, and I was staring pretty hard. She suddenly pushed me to the sand, and straddled my waist .

_Hello Peter._ Her voice and eyes were clouded by lust and desire. I had a pretty good idea of what might happen, the question was whether or not I was going to resist it. She leans down, and trails soft kisses, that lead straight to my ear. Her warm breath tickles my ear, as she whispers_. I've been waiting all day for you Peter. Do you know why?_ She begins to lick and nip at my earlobe_. .....why?_ I'm already panting like a dog, and we haven't even did anything yet. _Because_....she uses my hands to trail up her thighs_. I want you.....to make...me yours...forever._ With each word, she slides my hand upward_. I want you to take me._ My hearts beating so hard against my chest, as my hands slide ever so closely to that hidden treasure that awaits me_. I want you to make love to me._ we both moan, when I finally cup her bare mound. She's waiting for me to respond, so my mind goes on autopilot. There would be no restraint, just pure instinct and desire. I was gonna show her, just how wild this lost boy could be.

Taking her by surprise, I forced my lips on hers. This kiss was not like our gentle ones, it was wild and demanding. Tongues twirled, lips sucked and smacked, as we both fought for dominance. She rocked her hips, as my finger tweaked, pinched and teased her clit repeatedly. Her moans only drove me further, making me want to please her, It wasn't enough though. I wanted to see her body, to feel her body on mine. Without warning, I completely ripped off her dress, and my mouth watered at the sight. Her face was flushed, lips parted, and her nipples stood straight against her firm, perky breast_. I can't control it any longer! _I pushedher back against the sand. Somewhere between kissing and touching, I had manage to free myself from my clothing. I reveled in the feel of skin on skin contact. Moans echoed through the air, as lips touched lips, breast mesh together, hips grinded into hips, and hands roamed freely. _I'm so close, it feels like I might explode!_ Her scent entices me, and I need to taste her. I trail wet kisses down her body, until I reach the apex of her thighs. Making sure not to touch that sensitive spot, I continue my torture. She squirming and bucking her hips, letting me know exactly where she wants me to be. Pulling my hair, she moans. _Please..please just touch me!_ Keeping my gaze on hers, I lower my head. Right when I'm about to take my first lick, I jolt wake. My breathings heavy, body overheated and sweaty, and I'm clutching the sheets. _That was probably the most vivid dream I had ever had! _Two distinct scents overwhelmed the air. One was mine and the other belong to Nessie, it was the scent of arousal. I immediately turned towards the sleeping girl, and noticed that she was also flushed. Her right hand clutched the back of my t-shirt, and her breathing was uneven. It was then that I realized , She was the one who had invoked the dream. When she had rested her hand on my cheek earlier, it had let me see what she was dreaming of. To make matter worst, her right leg was very close to my center. Her scent continued to assault me, so I had to bite my arm, just to keep me from doing something I might regret.

_This girl is going to be the death of me! _I had to get out of there, so that could try to clam myself down. It was times like these, that I would regret staying in a house of vampires, who were acutely in tuned to their senses. Fortunately, Everyone had went on a hunting trip, except Jasper and Emmet. I could deal with Jasper, and I did feel sorry, since he would probably be able to feel what was happening. Unfortunately, Emmet is a totally different story. I would have to deal with his constant teasing all day tomorrow. I was surprised he didn't come bursting in right this minute. Breaking out of my thoughts, I quietly climbed out of the bed, and made my way out the window. Once I hit the ground, I immediately took off towards the La Push cliffs. Ripping away my clothes along the way, that familiar rush overcame me and I phased. When the cliffs came into view, I picked up my pace. The air tickled my fur , when I jumped off the cliffs edge. The impact of the water, caused me to un-phase, as i reemerged at the surface. The water felt like silk against my skin, but it did nothing to quell the fire within my body. I sat in the water for a bit, using my feet to stay afloat. With each passing moment, that inferno spread to my core. Ever since her birthday, Nessie's body would send me signals, which told me she was ready to mate. Physically she was ready, but I knew she wasn't ready mentally. This would cause me to constantly suffer from sexual tension. I knew there was only one way to solve it, so I let my instincts take over. I knew it was probably wrong, but I couldn't deny myself the pleasure anymore. I prayed that the others weren't listening to my thoughts, which were currently focused on that vivid dream. I bit my lip, trying to keep from moaning, as my hand vigorously teased my sex. I was so close, but a voice cause me to stop immediately.

_Oh my god, Leah! That's so gross! I swear, ill be scarred for life!_ Seth voice erupted in my head.

_Seth, you idiot! Why'd you have to say something! _Jake replied in an amused voice.

_Fuck off Seth! No one told you to listen in on my thought! As for you , Black! I swear I'll kill you if I hear anything about it! That goes for anyone else out there listening!_

_Well, be my guest. At least ill die a happy man! _Jacob laughed.

That had did it. After all that work, they had ruined the moment, causing me to be completely turned off. _I guess I should thank them though, since I'm no longer aroused._

Instead of going back to Nessie's, I decided to go home. I really didn't need any more temptation. It was only about 10:30, and I knew that somebody might be awake. I went into the house, and laid down on the couch. I nearly jumped out of my skin, when Jakes voice echoed from the kitchen.

_So, enjoy your night?_ He asked as he stood in the living rooms door way. He was chewing, so I knew he obviously had been freeloading.

_Jacob! I swear to all that's holy, if you don't shut the hell up....right now! I'm gonna rip that sad excuse for a dick off, then shove it down your throa!_

_Well, well, well. Who would of thought the mighty Leah, would have been checking me out?_ That stupid smug grin made its way onto his face.

_Fuck off, pencil-dick! And why are you here anyway? Freeloading , as usual?_

He just shrugged his shoulder_. It's not like your here often, and somebody has to eat that delicious food your mother works so hard on. She misses you, we all do. She talks about you all the time, about how proud she is of you. _That statement made my heart drop. I was so wrapped up in me and Nessie's own little world, that I had completely forgot about my other family.

_You should spend the day with, tomorrow. I think she would really appreciate it._

_Your right, Jake. I should spend the day with her, and I will._


	10. Lover's Quarrel

**Next day**

I had awoken pretty early. Everyone else was still asleep, so I decided to cook breakfast. I quickly set the table, and awaited for my family. Within the next three minutes, I heard two sets of feet, clambering down the stairs. It was Jake and Seth, who looked like they were really hungry.

_Leah! I missed you!_ Seth ran full speed, and wrapped his arms around me. _Jeeze, Seth! I just seen you yesterday._ He just shrugged his shoulders.

_Wow, Leah! You've really outdone yourself._ I watched as Jake reached for a piece of bacon, but I quickly slapped his hands away.

_Not until ma's here!_ A soft gasp, caused me to turn around. My mother stood in the doorway, hand to her chest, as she peered at the display of food. _Ma!_ I immediately enveloped her in a hug, then sighed at her warmth. It had only been a week or so since I had last seen her, but I truly missed the warmth of her touch.

_I missed you, ma._

_Oh sweetie, I've missed you too. You didn't have to do all this, you know I would've cooked._

_I know, but I wanted to surprise you guys._

We took our seats, said our prayers, and began to eat.

_So sweetie, how are the Cullen's? I truly do miss their company. You should tell them to stop by more often._

_I will, and their great. Everyone went on a hunting trip, except Jasper and Emmet. They should be back tomorrow._

_That's good honey, and Nessie? How is she doing?_

I immediately thought back to yesterday, and to that very vivid dream. _Nessie's uh.....good._ Seth snorted rather loudly, and it caused me to glare.

_I think she's more than good. Especially if she had you_.....I cut him off , mentally, by hissing a threat.

If _you don't want Rosalie or Emmet to find out about your not so innocent dreams, involving her, then I suggest you shut that trap of yours....now!_ He bowed his head in submission, which caused Jake to laugh.

_Oh..okay, what are you two going to do today?_ She asked ,as she cut into a thick piece of pancake.

_Actually, I was wondering if I could spend the day with you...if you want to, that is?_ She gave me an amused looked. _Of course you can sweetie! I'd really love that!_

We spent the day, talking, cooking, and just enjoying each other's company. I even got to spend some time with the Elders and the Pack. By the time we came home from the Elders, it was about nine-thirty, Nessie's bedtime.

I knew I had gained my self -control back, so I decided to spend the night with Nessie. When I climbed into the window, the sound of rushing water, let me know she was in the shower. I sat on her bed, absentmindedly thinking about the day I had. I smiled when I thought of my mother. I thought about the content smile on her face, the way her eyes shimmered with admiration, the way....I was brought out of my thoughts, when a power scent hit me_. Dear god! This cannot be happening!_ It was the scent of arousal, but not just any scent, it was Nessie's scent. I turned my head in her direction, and my mouth went dry. She was standing there in a black-lace thong, and matching bra.

_Nessie?_ I half moaned, half squeaked. _Where did you? How did you?_

_I found it in Auntie Rose's closet. Uncle Emmet sure seems to like these things, especially since I got a glimpse of what happened in the stores dressing room, when she hugged me a few days ago.. It still had the tag on, which let me know that they probably hadn't used it yet. I wanted to wear it....for you. _She said the last statement shyly, but with a hint of lust. _Do you like it?_

I was so dazed from her sight, that I hadn't noticed how close she was standing at the moment. My face was literally in front her center, and her powerful scent hit me ten times as worse, so I had to clutch the sheets to make sure I didn't do anything foolish. She caressed my face, with her hand, sending a shiver down my spine.

_Do you like it, Leah?_ That was the first time, she had ever called me by my real name, and it was the sexiest thing I had ever heard. _Did I like it? I fuckin loved it!_ Standing there, she reminded me of one of those Black Madonna's of Europe, and I wanted to protect and worship ever inch of her body. My mind began to wonder , thinking about all the things I wanted to do to her. I knew she could see and feel all of my thoughts, because she let out the most delicious moan I had ever heard. That had did it, that moan caused me to let go of all my resolve.

Taking her by the hips, I roughly through her against the bed, and began to ravage her skin. Her soft whimpers only drove me further, but at the back of mind, I knew it was wrong. _Stop Leah! You're not ready, she not ready, and she just a child._ I mentally convinced myself. I immediately stopped, and pushed away from her. _Please don't stop.....what's wrong?_ I didn't reply, I just turned my head shamefully, then handed her a robe.

_Please get dressed, Nessie._ I didn't look at her, but I could feel the hurt radiating off of her from my rejection.

_Why? I thought....no, I you want to do it!_

_You don't know what you're saying. You're not ready Nessie, your still a child._

She huffed, then slapped the robe away in anger_. That's all I am to you! A child? A stupid, naive child! Well guess what!? I m not! I'm mature enough to know what goes on around here, and unlike you, I know what I want. Do you know how much courage it took me to do this? To completely put myself out there, just for you to keep denying us both of what we really want!?_

I could see the tears running down her face, and it really crushed me_. I thought you wanted me, but I guess I was wrong._ she paused for a moment, trying to collect her strength. _So tell me, what do you want, Leah!?_The harsh tone she spoke, as she said my name, made me flinch.

_I do want you! I want all of you! It's just......your still so young Nessie. I don't want to rush things. I don't want our first time to be like this. It should be special, not lust filled._

_That's not good enough, Leah. I can understand the whole" no sex" thing, but we don't even really kiss! At least, not like a couple are supposed to. I may not be grown, but I'm hormonal, and I do have needs that require some kind of physical contact!_

_I know you have needs and I'm trying! Please, you have to understand that our age difference is really difficult for me._

_Difficult for you! What about me!?_ She huffed_. You know, you're just like my parents. Always treating me like a kid, worrying about my age!_

Peering around her childlike room, I gave her a questioning look. She crossed her arms, then narrowed her eyes.

_You know what I mean Leah!_ There was a brief pause of silence, and I watched as she wiped at her cheeks.

_You know what!? I think you should leave._ She turned her gaze away from me, and pointed towards the window.

_Nessie wait! This was all blown out of proportion!_

_Now Leah!_

_Nessie.....please?_

_GET OUT! _I flinched at her outburst. Emmet and Jasper came bursting through the door.

_What's going on in h_........._GOOD LORD NESSIE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!? Is... Is that Rosalie langerie set? _He asked awkwardly, and Nessie took shelter behind her curtain.

_GET OUT! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT! ALL OF YOU, GET OUT NOW!_

I bowed my head, then slowly made my way to the window. I turned my head slightly towards Nessie. _Nessie?... Goodbye Leah!_ Without another word I climbed out the window. Her soft cries tore me in two, and I knew sleep would not come easily that night.

I next morning, I woke up sore, and Emmet was staring intently at me.

_Man Lean, you look like shit._ Surprisingly, his usual playful tone was gone, and it was replaced by a serious tone.

_Yeah well, we all can't be inhumanly beautiful , like you Cullen's._ I grumbled, while stretching my body.

_Ohhhhh youuuu! You really think Im beautiful?_ He asked in a very gay like manner, while batty his eyelids.

_Emmet, your such a whore. _I laughed lightly.

_Only for you, sweet cheeks.. ....Come on, I'll make you some coffee._

_Can't go wrong that!_ When I walked into the kitchen, Jasper was sitting by the window, reading an old war book.

Emmet handed me the coffee, and by the look on his face, I knew what was coming.

_Sooo, trouble in paradise?_ He asked with a toothy grin.

_Emmet! I swear!_ I raised my fist into the air, effectively making him submit.

_Okay, okay....seriously though, what happened?_

_What!? You mean you don't know? I'm surprised you weren't listening in on us!_

_Hey! What do you take me for!? Some kind of pervert!? _I raised a eyebrow at him.

_Really Emmet? Your really gonna ask me that?_

_Alright, so I am a pervert, But I promise you that I wasn't pervin this time!_

I sighed. _She's mad at me._

_Okayyy, but why?_

Another heavy sigh_. Was he really gonna make me say it out loud!?_

_Wellll?_ _You gonna tell me or not?_

_Because, I wouldn't have sex with her._ I blurted out, trying to keep the blush that threatened to spread upon my face.

There was a brief, awkward pause.

_Oh uh........yyyeah....ya know what? I forgot to go huntin this morning.....so ill uh.....see you....later._

What!? No teasing? No stupid remark? He didn't say anything, he just slowly backed away, then turned to go outside. I nearly jumped out of my skin, when Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder.

_Jesus Jasper! I forgot you were in here! How bout a little warning next time?_

_Sorry, and for what it's worth, I think you did the right thing._

_Thanks Jasper, I really apprec_.......I was cut off by Alice's angelic voice.

_What "thing" did Leah do right, love? _She asked, as Rosalie came in right after her, followed by Emmet.

_Where's the rest of the family? _I asked, trying to change the subject.

_Oh, the others decided to take an extended vacation, so they went to visit the Denali's. They should be back in a week or so._

Just then, Nessie's scent filled the room, as she made her way into the kitchen.

_Morning everyone,...except a certain somebody, who I refuse to speak of._ Completely ignoring me, she gave everyone a hug, grabbed some orange juice, then ran back upstairs.

Another Awkward pause.

_Wow, what was that all about?_ Alice asked, completely confused.

Nessie's mad, because Leah wouldn't have sex with her last night.

Once again, awkwardness filled the room.

I literally smacked myself in the forehead, as Emmet continued to ramble about. Why _couldn't he just shut that over sized mouth of his!?_ I slammed my head against the islands counter top, and awaited for Rosalie wrath.

_Wow, I'm physic and I didn't even see that one coming.....I say go for it!_

_I agree._ Rosalie replied nonchalantly.

I whipped my head up so fast, I felt my neck crack_. What!? Did I just hear correctly. Did you guys just give me permission, to pursue a physical relationship with Nessie? You do realize she one years old....and your niece!? For fucks sake! Are all of yall fucked up and perverted!? Then you agree with her, Rosalie!? What the hell happened to" I'll kill you if you touch my innocent Nessie!?" Oh, and believe me, she aint so innocent!_

_Calm down, Leah. We're not telling you to go have sex with her, we're just saying that it's okay to show her some kind of physical attention. Trust me when I say, you definitely need it._

I just shook my head in disbelief_. I couldn't believe my ears. They were basically telling me to "touch" Nessie?_

_She's mad at me. What the hell am I supposed to do now!?_

_Relax Leah, it's not the end of the world!_

_It is to me! You guys don't understand the whole imprinting thing. I can feel everything she's feeling, so when she's mad at me, it physically hurts._

_Just give her some time, shell come around._ Alice gave me a reassuring smile .


	11. Ready to Make Nice

A/N: Thanks to all the loyal readers. Really appreciate the reviews.

**Ready to Make Nice**

The next week, consisted of the same routine. Nessie would come down stairs, completely ignore me, even if I was in the same room, then go about her business. Her window remained closed, letting me know that I was not welcome. I would still sleep on the ground, below her window. Sometimes as a wolf, and sometimes as a human. Sometimes I would hear her sob at night, and I knew she would be having bad dreams. I couldn't bare the thought of not being around her anymore, so I decided, tomorrow would be the day I finally talked to her.

Esme and the rest of the family returned, and we all decided to go to their private beach. Me, Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Esme, were reclining in chairs, while we sun bathed. The sun did nothing to their skin, but it did make them sparkle. I guess it was their way of feeling somewhat human. We all had on our bathing suits, but I wore a pair of girl swimming trunks over my two piece. Jake and the other boys, were playing Volleyball, while Seth and Nessie played in the water. I watched intently as Nessie splashed about. It reminded me so much of that vivid dream, and i felt myself grow wet at the thought.

_Enjoying the view. Leah?_ Alice asked, with that all knowing smirk.

_I uh.....dont know what your talking about._ I shifted nervously, as a blush worked its way onto my face.

_Oh please, Leah! Not only can i smell you from here, but youve been ogling her for the past ten minutes! From the way jaspers been staring at Alice, its safe to say he can feel it to. Hell, we all can! Whay do think Edwards been glaring daggers at you? He can tell what your thinking._ Rosalie rambled on, causeing my blush to intensify.

_Oh hush , Rosalie! Doont pay her any mind, Leah. I found out what happened from Nessie. If you ever want to talk, im always here for you Honey._ Esme was always so nice, and so loving.

_I dont know what wrong with me Esme. She envokes so many different feeling in me. The lust, the want, the need. I do want her, but i just feel like a pervert, since she's so young. I dont know, maybe im just scared._

_Oh sweetie, these feeling are perfeckly normal, and your not a monster for feeling them either. Nessie is hormonal, but she needs to learn patience. Yes, she is young, but she truly loves you, in all aspects. Its okay to show her some sort of physical attention, but i wouldnt recommend having sex. Its way to early for that. She does miss though, even if shes to stubborn to admit it. _

_You should go talk to her._ I heard Bella say, as she waved towards Edward.

I sat there debating my contemplating my decision. Taking a deep breath, i hopped to my feet. _Come on, Leah! grow some fucking balls! Shes yours and if you want to keep it that way, fuckin show her!_ I mentally pumped myself up.

_Your right Bella, i will go talk to her. _

As i began walking over towards Nessie, i could here Alice cheering me on, and i was so grateful for that. I made my way into the water, and stopped, when the water hit just above shoulder length. Nessie was a few feet away from me, blissfully unaware of my presence . I placed my finger to my lips, telling Seth not to say anything. I quietly submerged my body underwater, and swan until i was directly under Nessie. Without warning, I used all mystregth to push Nessie out the water. I used so much force, that she jumped out the water, and fell back face first. The look on her face, when she emerged from the water,was priceless.

_What the frea_.......She immediately stopped, when she saw me. She looked mad, but she also looked as if she was fighting back a smile.

I couldnt help but laugh, which only caused her to splash water in my face.

_Its not funny Lee-Lee! _The fact that she used my nickname, caused a big dumb grin on my face.

_I know._ There was a slight pause, and i watched as she bit her lip nervously. _Will you....take a walk with me?_ She reluctantly nodded her head, and we both swam towards the shore. We walked along the beach in silence, until we reached her ship. We stood side by side, just gazing at the water.

_Nessie?_ I spoke quietly, then took her hand into mine. She turned to face me, and i could only admire her beauty. Her eyes shimmered from the sun, and her skin lightly sparkled.

_Im sorry about what happened. I hate the thought of you being mad at me, it hurts to much._

_No Lee-Lee, im sorry. I was being really selfish and immature. I dont know whats wrong with me. I just want you all the time. I feel like i need you, with every breath that i take._

_I want you too Nessie, I really do. But were not ready for that step yet. I want our first time to be special, something we'll remember forever. Im gonna try to show you more attention, i promise. Just please...please just wait for me._ I was so caught up in the moment that i hadnt really noticed the tears running down my face

_I sorry Lee-Lee, ill wait, i promise.....just please dont cry._ She eveloped me into a hug, and i had almost forgot how soft she was.

_I missed you, so much._

_I missed you too. I couldnt sleep without you, and i had alot of bad dreams. I dreamt about this man, he wanted to hurt you..and...and he tried to kill you. You...you wont leave me...will you Lee- Lee? I dont know what i would do if you...you ever left me._

_I wont ever leave you, not even in death. I'll remain in here._ I Whispered and tapped her heart. _Watching, and protecting you, i promise._ We stared at each other, as if it was the first time we had ever met.

_We should probably head back, its getting dark._ Nessie turned her gazed back to the water, but i could see the faint blush on her cheeks.

_Dont i get a kiss?_ I asked, with an unusual amount of confidence.

She gave me a big toothy grin, then stood on her tippy-toes. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she gently brushed our lips togter. It was gentle at first, but then something happened. I dont know if it was from us being apart, or whatever else reason, but the kiss turned very heated. At some point, she had manage to pin me to the head of the ship. Instead of resisting, i decided to just give in, as long as we didnt cross to many lines. Grabbing her hand, which was roaming quite close to my crotch, i pushed her back slightly. we were both panting heavy, and clutching onto one another.

_Sorry._ she panted out, while resting her forehead against mine. I just..really missed you...alot.

I sighed contently_. I think we better head back now, Emmet might come barging in on us again._ She laughed and rested her head on my shoulder.

_I love you, Leah._

_I love you too, Nessie, with every fiber of my soul._


	12. First, Second? Third? Wow!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Please keep em comin!

**First, Second? Third? Wow!**

The next couple of weeks consisted of me, getting acquainted with Nessie's "bases." This meant a hell of a lot of making out and bit of second base fondling. The whole thing was still a bit difficult, but I tried not to think into it too much. I mean it was consensual, and we weren't having sex, so why not? We never indulged in our extracurricular activities, while we were in the house. The thought of making out in a house full of vampires, made me a feel a little uneasy. So, we decided to take it to the ship. Even though I knew the others could still probably hear us, the ship really put me at ease, since we were all alone. The ships interior was completely decked out, in the same manner that it was in the film. Sometimes we would even sleep out here.

We were currently lying on the bed, devouring each others faces. She was on her back, while I hovered over her. Nessie was a really good kisser, and I was really happy I decided to give into the moment. We weren't going to have sex, but I guess I could show her more physical attention. We were both covered in our bras, but I had on a pair of denim shorts, while she wore a skirt. My hips were wedged between her thighs, and every time she bucked upwards, it would send a sensation to my core. I place gentle kisses to her neck and collarbone, while she threaded her fingers through my hair.

_Leah._ She moaned. _Take off your pants. _I quickly whipped my head upward, and gave her a questioning look.

_Nessie? I thought we agreed that we weren't going to……._

_We're not, I just…..I really just want to feel you….please? _She was giving me a pleading look, and her hands began massaging my upper arms.

Sighing in defeat, I shifted my weight so that it was forced onto my right arm. Using my left hand, I unbuttoned and began tugging at my shorts. After shimming out of the shorts, I accidently rubbed up against Nessie, causing a moan to spill from both of us. I tightly clutched the sheets, while Nessie placed kisses all over my face. Pulling back, she bit her lip, and then ever so slowly, she ground her hips upwards in a very sensual manner. I knew what she wanted, but I was still a bit hesitant_. I mean, we weren't really having sex, right? There wasn't any penetration, it was just a little dry humping at best, and if it got to out of hand, I would stop it....I think?. _But still, I hesitated. She must have sensed this, because she gave me a reassuring smile, and then shifted our position. It kind of caught me off guard, and that reassuring smile soon turned into a seductive smirk._ Good lord! The things she does to me!_ I knew what was coming next and I was about to protest, but then she started gradually grinding herself against my leg. With every thrust of her hips, her knee would grind against my core, causing me to moan and arch. _Leah_, _you need to stop! This is so wrong!..... But god, its feels so right!_ I was mentally battling with myself. We were both panting quite heavily, and Nessie tried to steady herself by placing each of her hands on either side of my face. She soon placed her right hand flat on my stomach, while she continued to rub against me, but at a faster pace. Her head was tilted all the way back, and her left hand rested against my left shin. I had never seen her look so….animalistic. It scared the hell out of me, but more importantly, it aroused the hell out me. It felt impossibly good, but it was getting a little out of hand. I had to try to stop this, and I say "try," because I really didn't want to stop it_. Nessie _I moaned, tightly shutting my eyes. _We…we should really slow down....we can't..WOW! Nevermind!_ She effectively stopped my protest, when she used her knee and applied just the right amount of pressure to my center.

_Oh god, Leah! You feel so good!_

_I felt good? She felt like fuckin heaven! And god! The way she said my name! The way she bit her lip! The way she..she...just everything!_

_Oh god! Leah, I can't stop....and something's.....something's happening! I feel like...like I'm gonna explode!_

_Don't stop! Please... don't ever stop!...Oh fuck! I feel it to!_

We were beyond panting, we were beyond comprehension, and at that moment I felt her completely stiffen. Her heart literally stop beating, her mouth parted, eyes wide, and then she finally let out the loudest moan I ever heard. The very sight of her coming undone, caused me to crash over the edge...and hard. We were both twitching, groaning , and I wouldn't be surprised if we were drooling. After what felt like hour of muscle spasms, she finally collapsed on top of me. Her heart started beating in its normal rhythm, and I gently rubbed her back. I could hear her soft breathing, so I knew she was on her way to sleep.

_Nessie?_

_Mmm?_ She said in a sleepy voice.

_I dont... think that can happen again....at least not until....._

_I know._ She whispered into my chest_. I'm glad it happened though, I'm glad I got to feel a part of you....and WOW! _She chuckled at the last statement, which caused me to chuckle as well.

_Yeah.....WOW._


	13. Very Immature

When me and Nessie came back home, it was around 4:00pm. Surprisingly enough, everyone except Carlisle and Esme was there, waiting. As to be expected, Emmet and Jake gave me this idiotic knowing look. I knew what was coming next, and I should have already seen it coming. Tightly grasping Nessie hand, I watched as Jake approached Seth. Taking him by the hand, he roughly pulled him towards his body. Seth hopped up and wrapped his legs around Jake. Giving me a big dumb grin, Seth began moving his body.

_Oh Leah! Don't stop…..I can feel it!_

_Oh no! Never baby! I'll never stop!_

Emmet got up and started doing some weird dance, while popping his butt in the air. He then started singing some dumb ass song.

_You and me baby aint nothing but mammals, so lets do it like they do on the discovery channel!_

He started smacking the air, as if was smacking some ass. Everyone started laughing at me and Nessie expense. I looked towards Nessie, and noticed that her face was beet red and she was biting her lip. _Why? Why must I be around 100 year old vampires and an alpha wolf, who act like 5 year olds? Hell! Nessie more mature then they are!_

_Hardy Har! Real funny! Don't you idiots have anything better to do, besides being immature ass-holes!?_

_Mmm…..nope! Hope you didn't wear yourself out to much; we still have to go see the Elders_. Jake said with a grin.

_Yeah Leah, who knew you were such a screamer. _Rosalie said in an amused tone, while flipping through a fashion magazine.

_Oh my god! Not you too Rose! I expected this from those idiots, but not you! Oh, how could you let them taint you with their immaturity!?_ I said in a stern, yet playful tone.

She just shrugged her shoulders. _I guess I'm not that serious of a person._

I sighed in defeat. _You know, we technically didn't have sex. We just…..just.._

_No? But you did make her say WOW!_ Alice chirped, causing everyone to fall in fits of laughter. Everyone except Edward, that is.

Edward stood up from his chair, abruptly silencing everyone in the room. He looked very pissed off. Closing his eyes, he ran his fingers through his hair in a frustrated manner. His jaws were clenched, and eyebrows knitted together. I instinctively shifted in front of Nessie, as he walked towards me. _I didn't care if he was Nessie father, he wasn't gonna harm Nessie!_ His eyes were still closed as he stepped in front of me. Opening his eyes, the back of his hand connected with my cheek. The force of the slap caused my head to turn slightly, as an uproar of gasps erupted in the room.

_What the hell Edward!_ I heard Rosalie shout. By this time, my head hadn't moved from its position, and my hair covered my face.

_You don't ever hit a girl!_ Emmet roared, as he pointed his finger at Edward.

I could hear Nessie crying behind me, as she tightly grasps my hand.

_You all disgust me! You think this is okay! You think allowing her to have physical relations with my daughter, then joking about it, is okay! You're all sick and twisted! You should be ashamed of yourself! She just a child!_

His words hurt more than the slap did. He was right, she was just a child, and that made my stomach churn in disgust. I wasn't disgusted with Nessie, I was disgusted with myself.

_Leah?_ Nessie whimpered beside me, and I felt Edward turn his attention towards her. A growl erupted as he tried to hit Nessie, but I immediately caught his wrist and began twisting it. I was trembling with rage.

_Don't you ever, ever lay a finger on Nessie! _I bent his wrist back, until I heard a sickening crack. _If you have a problem with me, then you settle it with me, not Nessie! If I ever catch you touching Nessie, I won't hesitate to kill you, Understand!? _He whimpered loudly, and nodded his head. I forcibly let go of his wrist, and he immediately ran. I sat there trembling and shaking, while everyone sat in complete shock.

I was so mad! Mad at the fact that he was right, mad at the fact that he tried to harm Nessie, and I didn't even realize that I was crying until Bella said something. I felt her hand on my cheeks, wiping away the tears.

_Oh Leah, I'm so sorry._

Her hand was so cold, so soothing. _He's right,_ _I am sick! That should have never happened, but if he ever lays a hand on her……_

_Shh. I know. Please don't cry, Edwards just….well, Edward. He's a very dramatic person. Just give him time, he'll come around._

I just shook my head_. No Bella, he won't._ Ever since I had imprinted on Nessie, Edwards seemed distant towards her. He said he loved her and what not, but I could see the disappointment in his face. We had come to a mutual understanding, but I knew he still didn't like me, just as I didn't like him. But for Nessie's sake, we tried to make it work. Sometimes he was actually a really cool person, and other times, he was a complete ass-hole. This just so happens to be one of those times.

_Leah? We didn't mean anything by those jokes earlier. We didn't know it was going to turn out like that. _Emmet said in an apologetic tone.

_I know Emm, its fine. I knew sooner or later something like this was going to happen. No worries. Jake we should probably get going._ I said, as I furiously wiped at my face.

_Yeah sure, let's go Seth._

I turned towards Nessie, but I couldn't look her in the face. I knew she was still frightened, and I couldn't help but think it was my fault. I bowed my head, playing with her fingers, as I help her hands.

_Nessie? I have to go, but…..I'll uh, see you later._ I whispered in a broken voice, still unable to look her in the eyes.

She grabbed my face into her hands, forcing me to look at her. _You'll, you'll come back right?_ The look fear on her face literally crushed my heart. She was still crying, and the tears made her eyes shimmer. Staring straight into her eyes, I replied wholeheartedly…..

_I promised I'd always come back to you, and I meant it._

She smiled brightly, and gave me a gentle peck on the lips. An uproar of _"awes,"_ filled the room. Of course, Emmet had to say something.

_Jeeze! You are so whipped!_ He said, grinning like a mad man. Trust Emmet, to always lighten up a tense situation. I was grateful though, because I truly needed to laugh at that moment. This time I actually decided to join in.

_Don't be hatin, just because I get lovin, and you don't._ I burst into laughter, causing everyone else to laugh.

_Alright lovebird, you ready to go?_

_Yeah, I'm always ready, Jake!_

_Yeah, ready to make some pupp_…..I cut Emmet off with a glare.

When I was about to leave, I felt a hand tug on my wrist. I turned towards Nessie and raised an eyebrow.

_I love you._ She said shyly, causing me to smile a toothy smile.

_I love you too, Nessie._

_Oh god! You two are just sickening!_ Emmet replied, with that dimpled grin. I just stuck my tongue out at him.


	14. School?

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've just been a little busy with school and what not. Please read and review!**

**Reservation**

Me, Seth, and Jake, walked towards the Elder's den, trying to figure out why the Elders seemed so urgent.

_Jake, did they say what was wrong?_

_No, they just said that it was urgent, and that we should get down here as soon as possible._

We entered the den, and noticed all the pack members were there. We paid our respects, and then took our seats.

_We called you all here, because we have sensed a disturbance near by._

_Is it a filthy blood-sucker?_ I immediately glared at Sam, when he said that.

_We're not entirely too sure, the scent is….different, and it's hard to actually keep track of it._

_But Elders, Paul and I I've been making rounds all week; we haven't pick up any scent._

_That's the point; somehow this…being is able to hide its scent. We've heard stories of creatures, who were able to hide all traces of their scents and whereabouts, but those stories were generated long long ago. Our great, great ancestors told them to our great ancestors, who in turn, told them to us. Those creatures were known as the Vasto's. They were a very powerful breed of hybrids, who reigned for thousands of years in Romania. They were believed to be extinct, since no one has seen of heard from them. We don't know what this creature is or what it wants, but we think its best if you all stay on guard. Now, with all that said, we want Leah, Jake, Seth and a few other members to take the morning and evening shift. Sam, Paul and the remaining members will take the night watch. This meeting is demised_. We all nodded, then we began taking our rounds.

I took the East, Jake took the West, while Seth and a few others, alternated between North and South.

_You find anything Jake?_ I said, as I used my snout to sniff the area.

_Nope, the only thing I smell for miles are the Cullen's._

_I don't like this; not being in control, or not knowing what's out there. Nessie told me she had been having nightmares about some man. What if…what if she's talking about this creature? What if it's after her!?_

_Calm down, Leah! We won't let anything happen. Besides, I doubt it'll try anything; especially with us and the Cullen's around._

_Your right, Im just….a little on edge, I guess. I really wish our shift was over, so I can get back to Nessie._

Jake chuckled. _Man Leah, Emmet was right, you are whipped!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. If it's for Nessie, then ill be whipped._

**4 hours later: 8:20pm**

I quickly went home, took a shower, changed clothes, and made my way back to Nessie.

When I climbed into her window, she was laying in her bed, watching the 2003 version of Peter Pan.

I climbed into the bed with her, and she immediately snuggled against my side.

_Nessie, why aren't you sleeping?_

_You know I have trouble sleeping, when your not here with me._

I sighed. _What'd you do for the rest of the day?_

_Well, I played the video game with Uncle Emmet, and Auntie Alice took me shopping, again. I love Alice, but two hours of nonstop shopping is ridiculous!_

I laughed lightly. _Well, that sounds like Alice. Anything else?_

_Mmm ….Mama and Auntie Rose took me hunting, and then Uncle Jasper read me a bed time story._

_Sounds like you had a big day._

There was a slight pause.

_What about…Edward?_ I asked with much distaste; I noticed a small frown form on her face.

_Daddy…daddy left with Grandpa and Grandma. They went to visit the Denali's, but I don't think he's coming back for a while._ I could hear her voice slightly cracking. _He's…he's mad at me_. She started sobbing, so I embraced her more.

_Im so sorry Nessie; he doesn't hate you, he hates me. I didn't want you to see that earlier, but I won't allow him to harm you. He may be your father, but your mine to protect, even if that's from him._

_Lee-Lee, daddy's not a bad person, he just…just…_

_Shhh….lets not talk about that. You're tired and you should get some rest._

_Okay, Oh, guess what!? _I watched as her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

_I don't know, what!?_ I said, lightly tapping her on the nose, which caused her to giggle.

_Mama said that I could go to High school, next year! Isn't that great!?_

_High School!? You sure you want to do that? You're still so young, what if they find out your real age?_

_Doesn't worry, Grandpa said he would make me a false birth certificate. Besides, I look old enough, and I doubt they'll go around searching for my real age; that's just silly! You're…..your not happy for me?_

_No! Of course Im happy for you! It's just a really big step, and I want you to be safe._

_Oh Leah! You're always the protective one, huh?_ She laughed and gave me a hug.

_My mind started to wonder back to what the Elders had said earlier. I was so deep in thought, that I didn't realize Nessie was calling me._

_Leah!?_ She grabbed my face, and I immediately came back to reality.

_Leah, where were you? I was calling you for the past three minutes,_

_Im…Im here Nessie; I haven't gone anywhere._

_Yes, I know you're here, physically, but mentally, you weren't here with me._

I felt her trying to feel and read my thoughts, so I quickly withdrew my face from her hands. She looked really hurt by my actions, and I felt really bad. She turned her back towards me, and laid down on her pillow.

_Nessie, please don't be like that? It's nothing, really! Im. just a bit…tired._ I leaned my body into hers, and embraced her form the back. _Please don't be mad?_

She huffed. _Fine._ _I just hate when you pull away from me; when you try to shut me out. If there something wrong, I want you to be able to tell me, okay?_ She gave me a pleading look, so I nodded.

_Promise me; promise me that you won't keep me in the dark._

Deep down, I wanted to tell her the truth, but I didn't want to scare her. I wanted to protect her, so I lied.

_I promise you, Nessie_.

_Good! Now give me a kiss goodnight._ She turned her head and gave me a cheeky grin.

I just laughed and shook my head. _Yes, Mame!_

**Next Morning**

I called up a small family meeting, while Jasper took Nessie hunting.

_Okay, what's all this talk about Nessie going to High School?_

_Well, she wants to go; she practically begged me. You know how she gets; can you resist the puppy-dog pout_?

I sighed. _Good point, but do you think its safe? You know about the little "situation," right?_

_Yeah, Jake told us about it, so that's why we were hoping you could go with her?_ She gave me a pleading look, waiting for my reply.

_Me? Don't you think Im a little too old for High School? Why can't you guys go?_

_Psst, old Leah, really!? You hardly look like your twenty. As for us; don't you think it's a little suspicious for us to go back to a school we just graduated from, like not even 10 years ago? I thought you'd be happy to go with Nessie, especially since she's your imprint._

_Wow, guess I didn't think about that. Its not that I don't want to go, I just want to look out for that ass-hole! I don't know what I would do if something happen to her._

_This is why you should go. Its fine, Leah; we'll look out for that creep!_

_But Jake, what about the Elders? I have to do my duty, and I don't think they'll allow it._

_It's Okay Leah; the only duty you have, is to protect Nessie. She's your imprint, and your main priority. They'll understand that, but if there's a problem, ill handle it._

I sighed. _I guess it's settled then._

_You don't sound so enthused about it_. Rosalie said, as she fiddled with her fingernails.

_I know. It's just that I've never really been off the reservation. Its all I've ever known; and being around big groups of people make me nervous_. Even though I knew it was coming, I still lightly flinched, when Emmet began to tease me.

_Well, well, well. The big bad wolf can rip apart a plague of newborns, but freaks out about having to go to a public school?_

I felt my face flush, so I gave him a mean glare.

Emmet walked over to me, with that big goofy grin; he took my cheeks into his finger tips and then started moving them around.

_Awwwee….you are just too precious for words!_ He said in a baby like voice, and I sighed as everyone started to laugh.

It was times like these, that I would truly hate my family.


	15. Jealousy

**A/N: Alright, so this chapter is a little shorter than what I wanted it to be, because I have to study for this test tomorrow, but I didn't want to have you guys waiting too long. So here it is and please read and review!**

**Jealousy?**

It had a full year, and nothing major really happened, except for the fact that Nessie turned three. We didn't do the whole "Birthday Party" thing; we just had a small celebration. There was still no sigh of the elusive creature, which was a relief and a disappointment, at the same time; he was still out there, and I didn't like feeling helpless in a situation like this. It was frustrating; almost like knowing something bad is going to happen, but you can't do anything about it. Edward came to visit a few times, but as of right now, he's still with the Denali's. Bella's really pissed too, and she should be; he hardly visits often, and when he does, he just stays to himself. I don't really care if he dislikes me, but don't take it out on Nessie! Nessie didn't seem too bothered by it, since she had plenty of other male figures to look up to; I think her main focus was on school, which starts in about an hour or so.

I was currently in Neisse's bed, sleeping rather well. I was aware that Nessie was woke, and I honestly don't even know if she actually slept; All I know is that she wouldn't stop talking about school yesterday. I felt a gently peck on my cheek; she knew that always managed to get me up.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" I opened one eye, and was immediately greeted by a beaming Nessie.

"Guess what today is!?" I quickly shut my eyes, and hid under my pillow.

"The day I kill you for waking me up so early?" I tiredly mumbled, with my head still under the pillow.

"No, Silly! Its only 6:45 and it's our first day of school!"

"School bad; sleep good!" I turned on my stomach, and held the pillow tighter.

"Come on, Lee-Lee!" "Its time to get up, we have to get ready!"

"No! I don't wanna, and you can't make me!"

I felt her shift, and I got a little worried when she didn't reply.

"Nessie?" I called from under the pillow, but still no reply. I heard two sets of giggle, so I sat up. My eyes got wide, as I stared at Emmet, who was holding a bucket over his head, and grinning like a mad man.

"Emmet? What uh…what's that?" I asked in a panic like voice.

"Oh, just a little water to help start out your day." If it were possible, his smile got even wider.

Emmet! I swear, if you even think about thro……ahhhhh!" I screamed, as I watched the water fall onto; it literally felt like slow motion. When the water finally hit its target, I sat there with my mouth open in shock. Of course, I couldn't tell if the water was hot or cold, but I still hate getting wet. It took me a minute to fathom what just happened, but Emmet was nowhere in sight.

"Emmet!!! You are so dead!" A muffled giggle caught my attention; turning towards Nessie, I gave her a playful glare. "As for you, my sweet little Nessie; ill be dealing with you later." I stood up, and gave chase after Emmet. Thanks to Rose's "accidental" slip of her foot, I was able to catch up and tackle Emmet to the ground; I started choking him like a rag doll.

"At least you don't have to take a shower now!" He managed to chock out, with that permanent grin on his face.

"What's going on here?!" I momentarily stopped my ministrations, and cautiously turned my attention towards Esme; she did not look happy.

"Uh, Emmet threw water on me!" I pointed out, looking like a child who just got caught with their hands in a cookie jar.

"Nuh uh! Mommy, I just gave her bath; you know we have to keep our puppy nice and clean, or she'll stink up the house." He gave me that stupid shit faced grin, so I stuck my tongue out at him.

"For goodness sake! Can at least one of my children act like an adult for once!?" She stood there with her hands on her hips, foot lightly tapping the floor; the infamous mother look.

"Sorry Esme. We'll behave, WONT we Emmet!? I sternly hissed, causing him to gulp and nod his head.

Esme sighed. "Shouldn't you be getting ready? It's almost 7:20am."

Yes Esme, that's what I was going to do, but Emmet was being a jackas….I trailed off, when she gave me one of those" I don't condone a potty mouth," type of look.

"Sorry Esme." I gave her my award winning smile, in which she returned.

"It's alright, but you really should get going, or you'll be late." "Oh, and you don't have to call me Esme; its okay to call me mother or mom, if you want." "You're like a daughter to me, and I truly dislike when my children call me Esme."

"Oh, okay Es….I mean mom."

"Ewwwe, if she calls you mom, then wouldn't that mean she's committing some form of incest with Nessie!?" Once again, Emmet entertained us with his childish nature and dimpled grin.

"Emmet, I swear if you weren't already dead, id kill you right now."

Awwwe, I love you too, Lee-Lee!"

Alice insisted on picking out me and Nessie's outfit, which consisted of Prada, Gucci or some other highly expensive designer. As if that wasn't enough, Rose basically forced me to take her 2011 Ferrari Spider, which she hasn't even driven yet. She said it was like sex on wheels, "everybody's gonna want a piece of it!" Okay, I really didn't want anyone to "have" a piece of anything; I was already nervous about the whole situation, and I really didn't need people to think I was sort of rich douche bag. As we neared the school, Nessie was practically jumping in her seat.

"Oh Lee- Lee, Im so excited! Aren't you?"

"Yeah, I can barely contain myself." I sarcastically replied, which earned me a poke in the ribs.

Nessie didn't even give me time to stop the car; she simply got out while it was still moving. I promptly parked the car, got out, and approached the awe stricken girl.

"Nessie, what the hell are you thinking!?" "You could have revealed your secret, or worse; you…you could have got hurt!" She slightly jumped at my tone.

"But Im….Im a vampire."

"No Nessie, your half vampire and you still can get hurt." As I whispered this, Nessie bowed her head and started crying.

"Im sorry, I just wanted to see the school; are you mad at me?" She mumbled against my chest, causing me to sigh and embrace her tighter.

"Im not mad at you, but sometimes you have to think before you act, okay. She nodded her head, when she met my gaze.

"Alright, now let's go concur the world!" She immediately beamed at me, and then placed a gentle kiss to my lips. As we pulled away, I became aware of the fact that we were standing in the middle of the parking lot, with 100 or more students staring at us. I didn't even try to confirm my suspicions; I just grabbed Nessie's hand and pulled her towards the school entrance.

After gathering our schedules, I noticed we had Gym, English, and Lunch together. I walked her to her first period class, gave her a kiss, and watched her take a seat next to some creepy lookin guy. I was suddenly hit with a strange scent; it was a mixture of my scent and something else. It lingered for moment, and then completely vanished. I sniffed the air a couple of times, effectively gaining a few awkward stares; the only scent I could smell was Nessie's, so I just shrugged it off.

As I walked to my class, my mind was so preoccupied, that I didn't really notice the person running towards me. The unfortunate human collided with my chest, sending them straight to the floor; I on the other hand, stood completely rooted to the floor.

With annoyance clearly written on the guys face, he stood up and slammed his books to the floor.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, Featherhead!" I inwardly smirked at the commit. _Humans, especially male human, can act like such Neanderthals._ I politely shoved past him, completely ignoring his ignorance.

"That's right, you better walk away, redskin!"

I immediately stopped at the comment, but took a deep breath, instead of turning around and ripping his head off. _Just keep walking Leah, he's an idiot and has no idea what he's getting himself into. _

I was sitting in my first period class, sitting next to a girl named Sarah; she was nice, but certainly hadn't heard of personal space, because she was invading mine.

"So, you're that Native girl, Leah right?" She said with lidded eyes, as she pressed her chest against my arm; I could smell the arousal coming off of her.

"Uh yeah, Im her." I furrowed my brows, and tried backing away from her. I say "tried", because I was already sitting near the wall, so I didn't really have a lot of room.

"So, are you and that girl together; like together, together?"

"Yes we're together, together, and her name is Nessie."

She huffed lightly. "Well, that's unfortunate; I like you, you're cute." She replies, gradually backing into her own space.

"Uh thanks, I guess?" I thought about returning the compliment, because she was nice looking; she had nothing on Nessie of course, so to avoid any awkwardness, I decided against it. The next 30 minutes consisted of the teacher talking; what he was talking about, I really had no clue, because my mind was focused on getting back to Nessie.

Walking down the hallway, I spotted Nessie, who was talking to that same guy; he was impossibly handsome, almost inhumanly, and also very creepy. I didn't detect any weird scent; I actually didn't detect any scent at all. I didn't get to think too much into it, because I felt a pang of jealousy, when he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and then gently caressed her face. My breathing became shallower, and my body slightly trembles when I walked up to Nessie. In a very possessive like manner, placed myself in front of Nessie, which earned a questioning look from the creeper.

"Ah, you must be Leah? Im Ross. It's a pleasure to meet you." There were three things I did not like about Ross. 1. He was charming, in a sick, creepy way. 2. His voice was much like the Cullen's; it was velvety and very soothing. 3. He was having some sort of effect on Nessie, and even myself, though I would never admit that out loud. I really don't like this guy; he's freakin creepy and a little to close to Nessie for my liking. Turning up my nose, I grabbed Nessie's hand, stared at his outstretched hand, and roughly pushed past him.

"That was mean, and completely uncalled for, ya know that right?" I just ignored her, and pulled her towards the Gym.


	16. Jealousy and What If's

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I really hate typing, it's such a pain in the ass! Please read review!**

**Jealousy and What If's**

Not only did I have to deal with Sarah's constant attempts at seducing me, but I also had to reframe from going up to Ross and chocking the shit out of him. Yes, he was also in our gym class and blatantly putting the moves on my Nessie. The teacher divided us up into two groups; I was in the first group with Sarah, while Nessie was in the second group with Ross. Each group would have their own side of the gym, during certain activities; I wanted to scream, when the teacher said the groups were permanent. The teacher, Mr. Fair, began explaining the class rules, but my attention was focused on Nessie, who seemed to be having her own private conversation with Ross. _God, I wanted to rip out his heart!_ I felt a low growl rumbling in my chest, when Ross began messaging her back with his right hand. I didn't know what the hell was going on, but I could tell he knew because he looked right at me and smirked. _That little fucker!_ I couldn't believe she was actually let him do that! She's way to nice and naive, that she doesn't even know when someone's hitting on her. When I smelt Nessie's "scent," I nearly lost it; my body heat went up and I began to pulse, which managed to get Sarah's attention.

"Leah, are you okay? She asked, placing her hand to my shoulder, but immediately recoiled at the heat.

"Jesus Leah! You're burning up!" That got the rest of the classes' attention, so I tried to calm myself. Because of the heat radiating off my skin, I noticed a lot of the students began to sweat.

"Mr. Fair, I think Leah needs to go to the nurse.

"Ill take her." I heard Nessie say, and the teacher nodded.

We walked down the hall in silence. "Leah?"

"I'm fine." She reached for my hand, but I quickly jerked it away. "Nessie, I said Im fine!" I didn't need to look at her to know that she was hurt, but I couldn't bring myself to care at that moment. I was laying down in the nurse's offices, fully aware of Nessie staring holes into my back.

"Nessie, go to class, ill see you at lunch, okay?"

"But Leah……I cut her off.

"Please go to class, Im fine." She reluctantly complied, and I curled into a ball when I heard the door shut. I knew it was stupid to be jealous or whatever, but I couldn't help it; I loved her too much. I was going to take matter into my own hands, even if it resulted in Nessie being mad at me.

I calmly walked into the cafeteria, and as expected, Ross was sitting next to Nessie. Taking a deep breath, I walked up to the table; Nessie immediately embraced me in a hug, to which I half-heartily returned.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, but id feel a whole lot better if he wasn't here." I knew he was listening, but I didn't care. He smirked, which caused my body to jerk into his direction. _Man,_ _I just want to wipe that smug little smirk off his stupid face!_ Nessie sighed, and pulled me towards an unoccupied table.

"Alright, what's going on with you?"

"I don't like him."

"You don't like who?"

"Your little boyfriend Ross; he's a creeper, and I don't want you hanging around him."

"Okay first of all, he and I are just friends; secondly, you don't even know him, he's just trying to be friendly."

"Friendly? Oh, I think he's trying to be more than just friendly." "I saw the way he was touching you, and you were…you were enjoying it!"

"Leah, calm down! My back was bothering me, so he asked if he could help me. "

I would have asked you, but you were in your group."

"I don't care; he shouldn't have been touching you!"

"You're being paranoid!"

"Paranoid! Maybe I am, but I think my actions are completely justified; especially when some ass-hole is making my girlfriend wet!"

"Leah, you're acting like some jealous jerk!"

"Yeah well, you're acting like…like some fan-girl hussy!" The room suddenly fell quiet; the only sound you could hear was the sound of Nessie slapping me across the face. I could have easily stopped it, but I knew I kind of deserved it.

"Now you listen to me Leah Clearwater, and you listen good!" "You may be my imprint, but you have no right to talk to me like that; Im more than capable of choosing my friends and you can't tell me who I can and cannot hangout with!" Her body trembled with small sobs, and I watched her walk off, leaving me sitting there like an idiot.

Alright so, maybe calling her a fan-girl hussy was a bit over the top, but I wasn't thinking clearly at the time. I mean, what would you do if some prick was touching all over your girlfriend, and your girlfriend was more than a little "happy" to let him do It.? Tell me you wouldn't be pissed about it; tell me you wouldn't want to castrate the bastard!

Nessie was more than a little pissed off , because she hadn't even spared me one glance in English. I felt sorry before, but not now, because she was obviously trying to make me jealous by sitting next to Ross. _I swear, it's like that ass-hole is in every one of her classes!_ I sat with my arms across my chest, and surveyed the seen before me; her seat was in the second row, while mine was in the far corner, so I had a good view of what was happening. They were talking, and it seemed pretty harmless; Ross said something about how all the girls are way too forward and constantly trying to throw themselves at him. I had to roll my eyes at that one, but I couldn't help but giggle when he mentioned Sarah. Yes, Sarah was a bit forward. He went on about "how most of the girls are cute, but lack intelligence." He then did something I did not like; he leaned in and whispered, "None of them could ever compare to your beauty." She blushed, and I couldn't believe my eyes. I wasn't a stranger to the fact that she was beautiful and got plenty of compliments for it, because I would often have to listen to Alice gush about it whenever they came home from shopping. She said that Nessie would thank them for the compliment, but she never blushed about it or acknowledged it in any other way; she would only blush when I said things like that. It may not seem like a big deal to anyone else, but it's like a slap in the face to me, which Ive already had the pleasure of feeling. Not only did she blush, but she also bit her lip, and I literally started ripping out my hair. "Did she not understand what she was doing to me; how she was hurting me? How did I go from being the center of her world, to being pushed aside, for a guy she just met today? It honestly wouldn't bother me so much if the guy wasn't a total creeper, and if she wasn't reacted so weirdly to his touches. I smelt her in the gym, and I can still smell her now. As I was in deep though, something caught my eye; it was Ross, and he was staring right at me. At first, his face was neutral, but then he broke out into that stupid smirk and winked at me. _That fucking bitch! He definitely knew what he was doing!_ I abruptly stood from my seat, causing my chair to fall over, and gaining the attention of the class. I felt my chest heaving, as I glared at Ross.

"Is there a problem, Miss Clearwater?" The teacher, Mrs. Ward, asked me with worry evident in her voice.

Yeah, I guess Im not really feeling so well." I stated, looking directly act Nessie, who currently had her gaze to the floor. A brief tug of guilt emanated from her, and just averted my gaze.

The teacher excused me, and I was supposed to go the nurse's, but I decided to go to the car instead; it was my last class, so it really didn't matter anyway. I sat with my head against the steering wheel, trying to understand what was happening. I still didn't fully understand the whole imprinting thing, but I did know that both imprints are suppose to be fully devoted to each other; Nessie was devoted to me, I had no doubt about that, but I could also feel that she had some feeling towards Ross. And Im not paranoid; I could feel it every time he touched or looked at her, and I could smell her reaction to him. Ive heard of people trying to reject their imprint, but it never last long, because it's mentally and physically unbearable, and damn near impossible to accomplish. That thought is somewhat reassuring, but what if she doesn't want me anymore after today? What if after all this time we've spent together, she chooses that bastard over me? I don't think I could take that; Id rather die than live without her. I don't know, maybe I am being paranoid or jealous or whatever!

A light tap on the window brought me out of my inner ramblings. It was Nessie; she still looked angry, but she also looked…sad?

The ride home was tense and awkward; she didn't say anything, she just looked out the window. I thought about apologizing, but why should I be the one to apologize? I mean,

I wasn't the only one at fault!

When we arrived home, she didn't waste any time trying to get away from me, so I decided to stay in the car for a bit. As to be expected, when I didn't come into the house with Nessie, one of the Cullen's came looking for me; surprisingly, it wasn't Alice or Emmet, but it was Rosalie. She was always the most perceptive out of the whole family, so when she got into the car, I knew what was coming.

"So, I take it that school didn't go so well?"

"Let me guess, you saw the look on Nessie face?"

Yeah, it was that, but it was also the fact that she had Jasper sending off waves or anger and anxiety." I sighed, and then proceeded to tell her what had happened. The one thing I love about rose is that she always listens, and she rarely judges people.

"So, you're basically jealous?"

"I don't know what I am; everything was fine this morning, but then she met that ass-hole and now everything all fucked up!"

"Why don't you just go say sorry?"

"Im not saying anything!" "She's at fault just as much as I am, so why should I say sorry?"

"Don't you think that's a little childish?"

"I don't care if it's childish or not!" "If you would have seen that smug little shit touching on Nessie, you would have reacted the same way!"

"Look, you guys do this all the time; you argue, and we all know who will be the first to crack, so you might as well just save us all the headache."

"Rose, Im not backing down."

"Alright, if you say so, but we all know how it's going to end."


	17. Throw Dem Bows

**Throw Dem Bows**

**A/N: Sup everybody! It feels like a long time, but Im back and hopefully for a few more days. You'll have to excuse the title, I was listening to Luda when I wrote this. I really need to go back and prove read my other chapters, but Im too much of a lazy fucker to do that. I was recently watching the cast of twilight on Oprah, and man was Kirsten looking GOOD! Oh, the unforgivable things I would do that girl! Lmao! Please read and review!**

The rest of the week was frustrating, but I think the worst part was at night time. I slept in her bed the first two nights; I kept to one side, while she kept to hers. She would occasionally cry in her sleep, making me want to hold her, but Im too stubborn. Jasper was really taking a beating, so I decided to sleep in the ship for the rest of the week. Emmet, Seth, Jake and Alice were all amused by the situation, but everyone else was just annoyed. I don't know how many times they said, "You're only making things worse than what they need to be." Which was probably true, but I wasn't going to give in. Nessie totally ignored me and my request for her to stay away from Ross. She gradually started making a few other friends; some were boys and some were girls, but the only person that really bothers me is Ross. He seemed to get a little bolder with his movement, and I was doing a fairly good job at keeping my temper in check, until that following Thursday in Gym.

We were suppose to be playing indoor Baseball, but not until we did our stretches. As expected, Nessie and Ross were partners, so I decided to go with Sarah, since she was in my group. Anyway, we were doing leg stretches and of course, Ross found some kind of way to make that sexual. Nessie had her right leg hauled over his shoulder, while he pushed his body into her. Now, keep in mind that Nessie was on her back the whole time, so that was like the most sexual/non-sexual image I had ever seen. And yes, Im aware of the fact that some stretches are performed this way, and I don't have a problem with that; I do have I problem with the fact that he had a perverted smile plastered on his face, and was staring at me yet again. Add to the fact that Sarah kept making unnecessary commits the whole time, which only pissed me off more.

"Man Leah, that's like one the hottest things i've ever witnessed. If I was a dude, I'd probably have the biggest hard-on right now.

"Real nice Sarah, that's really helping."

After we finished our stretches, we started playing Baseball. We were currently up by two points, and it was Nessie's turn to bat. She was trying to hit the ball, but she seemed to be having a hard time; guess who offered to help her out, Ross. I watched from the "out field" as he positioned himself behind her, placing both hands on her hips and used his left leg to gently push her legs apart. He slowly trailed his hands up her sides, lightly grazing the side of her breast and continued until he reached her hands, which were firmly grasping the metal bat; my blood boiled at the sight.

Sarah nudged me in the arm, while making a clicking sound with her tongue. "You're a good one, Leah. I mean, he's practically groping your girlfriend right in front of you, and your just gonna let him!"

She was right; I had to deal with this crap for the past couple of days! I didn't want to make a scene, so I waited until the game was over, our team won.

As calmly as possible, I made my way over to the bleachers and sat next to her.

"What do you want Leah?" I flinched a little at her tone.

"What do want? I want you to top this!"

"And what exactly is 'this'?"

"You know what Im talking about! I've put up with this crap for the past week, and Im tired of playing games with you!" "Stop hanging around Ross!"

"For the last, you don't own me Leah! You are my imprint, but Im free to do want I want." "Now, if you don't mind, I have to go get dressed, it's almost time to go." She stood up, but I caught her wrist.

"Nessie, Im not done talking to you yet!"

"Yes you are, now let go!"

"Is there a problem here?" Ross apparently didn't know when to back the fuck off!

"Yeah, Im trying to have a civil conversation with MY girlfriend, but for some reason, you don't know when to back the hell off!"

"Leah, let go, you're hurting me!"

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I think you should just let her go like she said." He replied in that calm, creepy voice of his, which only made me angrier.

"You want to know what I think, Ross? I think you should just fuck off, and stay away form girlfriend!" I let go of Nessie, and stood right in front of his face, begging him to push over the edge.

"Girlfriend? That's funny, because at the moment, it doesn't really look that way to me." He put on a smug smile, and leaned in a bit more to whisper in my ear. "I could treat her much better." To add insult to injury, that fucking pervert licked my ear! Next thing I knew, I freaking football tackle Ross, causes both of us to tumble down the bleachers; it literally took five students to get me off of him, but luckily I got in a few hits.

That very moment, ended up being the worst mistake of my life.

**A Day later**

Two weeks; I got two weeks of suspension, because my actions. And honestly, I think it was pretty worth it, especially since I got to wipe that smug little smile off his face; he was lucky I didn't actually kill him. That little fucker sat in the principles office, trying to play the victim card and whatnot. Of course, the principle totally bought his little act, saying "I don't know how your people do it on the Reservation, but in this school, we don't tolerate violence and blah, blah, blah!" Then there were the downside of the situation, which there always are; I would have to spend the next two weeks at home, which was a major issue, since I couldn't keep an eye on Nessie. I couldn't be in a mile radius of school grounds, or they'd call the police, which I found a little extreme. Nessie was beyond pissed off, I don't think i've ever seen that mad before, and I did feel bad, but that fucker deserved it! My "parents" weren't too thrilled about it either; mama Esme and papa Carlisle were more disappointed than upset. Now, my real mother was a different story; she was furious. Let's just say that both of my "parental figures" put me on punishment, and I would be doing chores for the next month or so. I had to laugh at the fact that Im a twenty one year old, shape shifting Werewolf that still gets put on punishment; it's ridiculous!


	18. The Conversation Starter

**The Conversation Starter**

**A/N: I was feeling kind of generous, so I pulled a little overtime. I honestly don't really like these two chapters; I just used them to kind of move the story along. Anyway, enjoy!**

I was currently watching Never Back Down with Emmet; he somehow managed to temporarily sneak me away from my punishment. The others were out hunting, so that gave me about thirty or forty minutes of leisure time. However, I knew that if Esme caught me cheating, all hell would break loose.

It was almost the End; Jake was fighting Ryan in the parking lot.

"So, is that how you beat up Ross?' Emmet asked, tilting his head in my direction; that stupid grin ever present.

"Do you always have to be an Ass-hole? I mean god, why can't you ever take anything serious! He just shrugged his shoulder with a frown.

"I've got one more week of just sitting here being bored out or my mind, while Ross is probably all hugged up with Nessie, who by the way, hates me beyond reason."

"Chillax Leah, Nessie doesn't hate; she's beyond pissed, but she could never hate you." "Besides, Ross deserved it right? I mean, you asked her to stay away and she didn't, so that's the way the cookie crumbles, or rather his face, anyway."

_Technically, I didn't ask her, I told her, but ill just keep that to myself_

"In my opinion, Nessie needs to be set straight; every body walks around here babying her. Screw that! Grow some fucking balls, and show her who wears the pants in the relationship!" _Already did that, and look where that got me._

"First of all, you can't sit here and tell me to do something that you don't even do; Rosalie wears the pants in your relationship, not you. Secondly, Im not gonna sit up here and man- handle her; you see where that got me, and it'll only make things worse."

"Hey! Rose only wears the pants, because I let her!

"Righttt! Something tells me that she wouldn't quite agree to that statement." "Now, if you don't mind, how bout you give me some advice I can actually use?"

"Look, all I can say is just give her some time to cool off; other than that, I really don't know what else to tell you."

I abruptly stood from my seat, and headed towards the kitchen for a snack. I decided too make a cheese-burger and of course, Emmet had to say something about that.

"Man Leah, do you really have to cook that? It smells like crap!"

"Well, what do you want me to do, starve to death? If it smells that bad, then hold your breath."

I leaned against the island, munching on my food, but a package caught my eye.

"Hey, what's this Package?

"Oh, I think it's from Edward, it's a gift for Nessie."

Ah yes, Edward; he was still with the Denali's, but he would visit every once in a while. I started to wonder about his marriage with Bella; she's got to be lonely, and she could do so much better.

I looked at the package, and an idea popped into my head. _This could be a conversation starter_. So I waited for Nessie's return from school; all the while, cleaning whatever Esme requested. _Maybe Jake could get lucky after all?_

At around 3:00pm Alice's Porche pulled up the driveway, with a sad looking Nessie in the passenger seat. I was currently washing Carlisle and Esme's car, when Alice Came bounding up towards me, with an innocent look on her face; she wanted something.

"Leah, My favorite little puppy!" She exclaimed, while ruffling my hair.

I sighed in annoyance. "What do you want Alice?"

"What makes you think that I want something?" She scoffed, and gave me an expression of shock and disbelief.

"Because I know you all too well, Alice, and I can tell when you want something."

"Well good, because I do want something, or rather, I want to tell you something…..about Nessie." That immediately got my attention, so I waited for her to continue but she didn't, she just stood there looking at me like an idiot.

"Well, you gonna tell or what!"

"I don't know, you kind of hurt my feelings earlier…I think I want an apology." She turned her nose up and started pouting like a little girl, who couldn't get her way.

I huffed in frustration. "Fine, Im very sorry if I hurt your feelings; is that better now?"

"Very much, thank you!" I had to roll my eyes at her childish behavior.

"Well?"

"Okay so, we were talking in the car about Ross and you of course." I tried to bite back a response, when I heard the name Ross spill from her mouth. "I asked her how she felt about the whole situation with Ross, and she said she didn't know. She said that whenever she's near him, she feels this weird connection with him; kind of similar to how she feels when she's near you, I guess." "Its like she attracted to his scent or something."

"Scent? He doesn't even have a scent."

"You sure about that? I mean, there are a lot of people in that school, how can you know for sure? When you two fought, did you smell him?"

Jesus Alice, I don't know! I was kind of preoccupied at the time, but whenever we were in class., I never caught his scent, and I've never smelt him on Nessie when she comes home from school."

"Well, she smell like something to me; I don't know what , and I don't know what Ross smells like, so I cant really help you in that department."

"Whatever, so what'd she say about me?

"Now that question is kind of hard to answer, because the answer is boTh positive and negative.

"How so?"

"Well, Nessie told me that she's still really mad at you, because she feels like you could have handled that better, like civil I suppose? She also thinks that you're still paranoid and extremely possessive." Im not even gonna lie; that statement really pissed me off.

"I'll assume that's the negative part, so what about the positive?" She tapped her finger against her lips, while giving me a small smirk.

"To put things in simple terms, she feels really bad about the whole thing; she never wanted things to turn out like this, she doesn't hate you, and she feels like it's her fault." That caused a wave of relief to flood over me.

"What do you think I should do?"

"You already know what I think, but you should really give her some more time to clear her head." I nodded my head, and I couldn't help the big stupid smile that spread across my face.

"Now with that said, I think we should talk about my payment for giving you that little piece of info."

"Payment? What the fuck Alice!"

"I think a nice car wash should suffice.

"I really should have known better, there's always a catch with you Cullen's!"

"Here you go, enjoy! Oh, and make sure you wax after you dry, okay Scrappy Doo?"

I snatched the keys out of her hand, mumbling several profanities all the while.

After spending about two hours repaying my dept to that little schemer, I decided to pay Nessie a visit. I thought about Alice; about how she said I should give her more time, and I will. I wasn't planning on talking to her about the whole situation, I just wanted to talk to her about anything.

Holding the package in my hands, I took a deep breath, and then knocked on her door. I could hear her heart beating like a drum, so I knew she was aware of who was at her door. She slowly opened the door, leaning against it and fiddling with the handle.

"Can I…come in?" She bit her lip, while nodding her head in agreement.

I stepped inside and inhaled deeply, it smelt like her; I almost forgot how good she smelt. I turned my attention back to Nessie, who was now leaning against the closed door; she was staring at me intently. It had only been like a week, but I never really realized how much I had missed her, until now/

"Is that for me?" She asked, gazing at the package that was dangling in my hand.

"Uh yeah, it came in the mail today; I think it's from Edward. I watched as her eyebrows rose, before a weird chuckle erupted from her mouth. She slowly approached me, and my lips parted automatically when her hand grazed mine, as she grasped the package. She toyed with it for a bit, but suddenly threw it on her bed.

"Aren't you gonna open it?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "What for? Its probably just another piece of useless jewelry, that he thinks will make up for the time he's lost; money cant by love or time, so its pointless." I stood there feeling a little more than awkward, because I really didn't know what to say to that.

"So uh, how are…..things?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Do you mean things in general, or are you just talking about me."

"You, Im talking about you. How….how are you?"

She sighed, bringing her gaze to the floor. "Im good…as good as can be expected, I guess." She brought her gaze back to me, and I noticed she was biting her lips again. It is wrong that I find that extremely erotic? "I could be a lot better though." She replied sadly, forcing all the perverted thoughts from my head. It was silent again, and I found that this whole situation was a bit awkward.

"How are you, Leah?" I had to admit that I was little shocked, because I didn't think that she would ask me that; in fact, I didn't think she would talk to me at all.

"Im Uh, okay I guess." I didn't want to make things any more awkward than it already was, so I chose my words carefully. "I guess the only upside to this whole situation is that I get to spend the whole day with your idiotic uncle." That earned me a genuine smile, to which I returned. It fell silent again, so I cleared my throat.

"Well, Im sure you have some home work or something, and I still have a few chores, so ill just leave you to that." I walked passed her, attempting to leave, bit she caught my wrist, effectively gaining my attention.

"Leah, I um……She was biting her lips again, but this time she was blushing; it almost looked like she was having an inner debate with herself. "I just wanted to say uh….thank you for bringing me the package." She stared playing with the bracelet, and I sighed at the feeling. I got the feeling that that wasn't what she wanted to say, but I just let it go….for now that is.

"Its not a problem and it was….nice talking to you." Gently releasing my wrist, she smiled and nodded her head. "I gotta do this homework, so ill see you at dinner."

"Yeah, I should probably get started on my make up work soon, don't want to get a bad grade. I waved goodbye and let myself out; what greeted me outside, didn't really surprise me. It was Emmet, and I could tell by that stupid grin that he must've been eavesdropping.

"Man Leah, that was kind of brutal; it was smooth, but still brutal." He said, while patting me on the shoulder.

"Why are you here Emmet?" I asked in a not so happy tone.

"Just seeing if I one the bet."

"And what bet would that be?"

" Me and Alice bet that you would be the first to crack and say sorry to Nessie; if you did, I get a hundred bucks!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I haven't said anything; and if you and Alice don't fuck off, you won't be getting that money anytime soon!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that!" He pumped his fist, with that grin still plastered on his face.

_Does anybody around here take anything seriously?_


	19. When It All Falls Down

**A/N: My bad...lmao! Okay, so this is where it starts getting good. Alittle shorter than what I meant for it to be, but hey, cant give you too much. Please read and review!**

**When It All Falls Down**

It was around 12:15pm, and I was currently lounging on La Push beach, thinking about the last couple of days or so. I was going back to school on Monday; I was bit excited and nervous, since I didn't really know what to expect. I hadn't talked to Nessie since that one day, but things between her and I seemed a little less tense. I think the others also noticed, especially Emmet and Alice; they were constantly following me around, trying to see if I would talk to Nessie. It's been about a week, and I figured that was enough time to let her "cool off, so I planned on talking to her today. I managed to slip away from them for a few hours so that I could think. She was going to be home in an hour or two, and I still hadn't thought of anything to say. I mean, what could I possibly say to her? Sorry seemed too simple, and I believed she deserved more than that, but what?

I pondered these thoughts for a bit, but soon noticed that the air suddenly became thick and eerie. Everything around me got deafly quiet, and I got this weird feeling like something bad was going to happen. Then I felt this sharp pain in my chest; it was kind of similar to the pain I got when I tried to reject Nessie. I tried to stand up, but the pain was too unbearable; I slumped to the ground, clutching the sand and breathing heavily.

_Get up Leah, Nessie needs you. _My wolf spirit practically growled at me, giving me the strength to move forward. Taking a deep breath, I stood up on shaky legs and began trudging through the wood as fast as my human legs were capable of. As I ran nonstop towards the school, my lungs and legs felt like they were on fire, but I couldn't stop; Nessie needed me, so I had to keep going.

_Faster Leah, run faster!_

It felt like I was running for hours, before the school finally came into view. I crashed through the front door, earning a few weird looks from the students that still occupied the hallways; it was probably due to the fact that I was only wearing a sports bra and basketball shorts.

I frantically ran through the halls, opening random doors and peeking into several class rooms, I came up with nothing; I couldn't smell or sense her presence.

There was only one person that I could think of asking; that person was Sarah, who most likely was in English, since it was 1:00pm. I quickly made my way to the eastern wing, completely ignoring the small gatherings that gradually formed outside of many classrooms. Stopping at room 401, I peered through the window and saw Sarah; she wasn't paying attention to the teacher, like always. I walked in as calmly as I could, completely disrupting Mrs. Ward's lesson. I stopped right in front of Sarah, who was currently eying me with caution.

"Sarah, have you seen Nessie?" That question earned me a confused look.

"Im sorry, but have I seen who?" She had to have known who I was referring to; especially since she's always making commits about her.

"You know Nessie…my girlfriend?" I tried to convince her, but she just looked at me like I was retarded or something. With each passing moment, I grew extremely impatient with her ignorance.

"Nessie! She's got blonde hair, blue yes, and beautiful beyond comparison?" I tried to draw out each word, so that she would possibly understand what I was saying, which didn't seem to work. "She hangs out with that douche bag Ro…..I tried off and scanned the room; sure enough, Nessie and Ross's seats were empty.

"Who the fuck is Ross?" I heard one of my classmates whisper, immediately gaining my attention. What the fuck was going on! If this was some kind of sick joke, I was definitely not laughing.

"Look, I don't who you are, or who you're talking about, but I really don't have time for whatever game you're playing." Sarah responded quite harshly. She didn't know who I was? I didn't understand what was happening; it felt like the room was spinning, like my whole world just got flipped upside down. What the fuck was happening!

"Excuse me young lady, but Im in the middle of an important lesson."

"Mrs.… Mrs. Ward it's me, Leah."

"Im sorry dear, but I don't have any Leah in my class, nor do I appreciate your disruptive behavior; I suggest you leave before I call security.

I stood there in complete shock and disbelief; this had to be a joke. I was only gone for two weeks, so they couldn't have forgotten that quickly, right? I couldn't breath, I couldn't think' I just needed to get out of there. I stumbled a bit, but managed to get out of the door and just ran. I ran straight out of the school and into the woods. As soon as the trees got a little denser, I phased; howling as I did so.

_She's gone, Nessie's gone._ That's the only thing kept running through my mind. I reemerged from the thicket completely nude; Jacob was standing in the back yard, and I could tell by the look on his face that he knew.

"She gone, Jake." It was barely a whisper, but the distinct shattering of glass told me that somebody in fact heard IT. Not even a second later, Bella stumbled out the back door, looking hysterical and clutching onto her shirt. The very sight of her completely shattered me; I crumpled to the ground, letting out broken sobs.

"She gone!" Was the only thing I managed to say before the darkness overtook me.

**A/N: OMG! What's gonna happen? Where the hell is Ross! Guess you'll have to wait and see.**


	20. My Nightmare, My Reality

**A/N: Alright so, after getting a rather disturbing and threatening message from a loyal reader, I decided to stop being lazy and type up this chapter. You guys are really scary!**

**My Nightmare, My Reality**

Have you ever felt like you were asleep, but also felt like you were awake at the same time; kind of like you're daydreaming or something? It's like you're body is conscious but your mind is asleep, like you're sleeping walking through life? That's how I felt. I was dreaming or at least I thought I was; I was dreaming about Nessie. We were running through a forest; she was smiling and I was smiling. I wasn't really sure if we were running from something or just trying to get to a certain destination. After a while, I kind of figure we were probably running somewhere other than running from something .We continued to run, but I noticed after a while, with every step I took, Nessie seemed to get farther ahead of me.

"Nessie, slow down….we'll get there." I said in a very amused voice, causing Nessie to briefly look at me over her shoulder. She smiled, but she never slowed her pace. Where "there" was, I had no clue, but it must've been a very important place if we were running. She swiftly changed direction and headed eastward; I panicked when I noticed we were headed straight towards complete darkness.

"Not that way Nessie, We have to turn back!" I pleaded, but my words never reached her. Soon the plush thicket became engulfed by darkness. She continued to run, continued to fade away from me; I begged my legs to move more swiftly, to be more agile. Nessie, my guide and my only means of light completely vanished, leaving me in a crumbled heap of sobs. It was so dark, so quiet and lonely, but it didn't stay like that for long.

"Such pain, such sorrow and anguish." I heard a familiar but unfamiliar voice say. The voice was getting closer, but it was so dark that I couldn't make out who the voice belonged to.

"Tell me Leah, why do you weep those glorious tears that reflect your dying heart?" The voice whispered darkly, sending a chill down my spine; it was so close, so very close.

"What brings you such despair?" I felt its presence, its breath on my neck. I turned my head in an attempt see who that voice belong to, but right when I was half turned around, I woke up; clutching and whimpering into my sheets.

I let myself believe that it was only a dream, that Nessie wasn't gone and that everything was as it should be. I let myself believe this because I could still smell the luscious scent embedded into the air I breathed; it lingered in the room, in the bed, and on her favorite pillow. It gave me the illusion that she was still here, that it was her laying next to me and not Rose. So no, it was a dream, it was a nightmare and my reality; a reality where I could hear Bella's dry sobs, a reality where I reminded myself that Nessie was indeed gone. And in knowing that, I did the only thing I knew how to do, I completely broke down. I curled into a little ball, clutched Nessie stuffed wolf, and just repeated those horrible words over and over again; I desperately tried to muffle my cries into her pillow.

"She's gone, Nessie's gone." It was like a broken mantra in my head.

I felt Rosalie shift towards me, placing a comforting hand on my back. "It'll be okay, I promise." It was a lie, something she said to try to comfort me, but I think she knew the truth to those false words. I didn't dare look at her; she looked just like her, and just couldn't stand remembering."No Rose, I don't think it will this time. I can't sense her, I can't hear her, and I've got nothing." I didn't want to be fed false promises, when I knew that there was a possibility that I may never see her again.

"I didn't get to tell her that I was sorry or that I loved her….. why, why didn't I tell her!"

"I'm sorry Leah; I'm so very sorry…she's a fighter though, so I know she's still out there."

I cried myself to sleep that whole night. Rosalie stayed with me mostly, but I knew she had to hunt, so Esme alternated with her. They tried to get me to eat something, but I couldn't, and I wouldn't. I didn't want to eat or sleep, I just wanted my Nessie. Rose said that they had been searching all around Washington, but I knew that they wouldn't find her here; if she was alive then she certainly wasn't in Washington at all.

The next day, Edward came back while the others went hunting, leaving Jake to watch over me and Bella. He knew he was probably pissed off, so when he came crashing into the room, confirming my suspicions, I didn't even make an attempt to stop the assault he was bringing upon my face; in fact, I welcomed it.

"You stupid fucking mutt, it's your fault she's gone!" As he spat those words venomously, he continued to pound against my face, causing my head to jerk in several directions. I felt so numb and empty inside without Nessie, that I realized I needed this; I needed to feel something, even if it was pain. Suddenly I didn't feel any more pain, and realized it was because of Jake; he and Edward were tumbling around on the floor. They were each throwing successful punches, and I knew that Jake was pretty strong in his human form, which explains the unhealthy amount of cracks on Edwards face, but I also knew he had his limits.

"You fucking parasite!" "What (thwack) gives you the right (thwack) to judge (thwack) her!" Unfortunately, Edward finally anticipated his next punch, and was able to catch Jake's fist; he quickly lurched forward, cracking his head against Jake's. I even found myself wincing at the sound of broken cartilage and Jake's whimpers of pain. Blood started to trickle down his nose and forearm as he tried to stop the blood flow. I mirrored his actions in noticed that I too was bleeding. Edward straddled Jake, bringing both fist together, high above his head, but he stop short when her heard several hisses resounding throughout the house, letting us know that the others must of returned upon hearing the commotion. This caused him to instantly tense, but it was really only due to the fact that Bella's growl was vicious; it even provoked the fear in me.

In the blink of an eye, the room was filled with several vampires, who looked rather pissed beyond reason; even the usual stoic Jasper looked pissed, so that should tell you something. Bella bounded right up to Edward, and my eyes widened when her fist collided with his face, sending him across the room and straight into the wall. The force of the punch caused a huge indentation within the wall and his face.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Edward!"

"Bella I….."No, you don't get to talk! What gives the right!" She pointed towards me and Jake.

"Because she my daughter, Bella!"

"Daughter?" She feigned shock and disbelief, like his words were implausible. "Really Edward, she hasn't been YOUR daughter for the past year and a half! Hell, she hasn't been your daughter since Leah imprinted on her!" She paused few a second and sighed out of frustration. "Why are you here?" It looked like Edward was about to answer, but she cut him off. "You know what? Don't even answer that; just go back to wherever you came from!"

"Bella you don't mean that, you're just upset about Nessie, you're not thinking clearly!"

"No Edward, for the first time in my NEW life, I am think quite clearly, at least enough to know that you were a mistake, that this was a mistake." "This charade you call a marriage is over!"

Everybody just stood there with their mouth hanging open. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Bella finally came to her senses and broke it off with that fucking parasite….AWESOME!

I could see a flash of anger caress Edwards face, but he quickly recovered. He calmly got up, walked towards the window and gave flashed us with an unusually creepy smile. He then turned towards me, tapping into my head and replied…."This isn't over mutt, I'll be seeing you!" And with that rather disturbing exclamation, he launched himself out of the window, and continued to run until we could no longer smell his scent.

Silence fell upon us, well almost, if you count Jacobs attempts at muffling his cries of pain. I think Carlisle must have finally got the message, because with the help of Emmet, he guided us towards the basement, which is where he usually keeps his medical supplies.

**Basement**

Turns out, Edward did quite a number on both of us; he broke our noses in several places. I started to regret my need to feel pain, because I was definitely feeling it now. When Carlisle had to readjust our Nose's, that shit hurt like a bitch! He was in the process of finishing up the stitching, when Bella came in.

"Doesn't the blood bother you?"

"No, I've gotten used to dealing with blood over the year, but even I that wasn't the case, I still would particularly want to partake on your blood, nor would the others."

"Why is that?" I asked, and noticed he scrunched up his face.

"Because it's putrid and quite repulsive in every sense possible." Bella replied, with a weak smile, while holding onto me and Jake's hand for comfort.

"That's one way of putting it; I think it has to do with the fact that you're our 'enemy.' It's like a defense mechanism; it makes us not want to bite you."

"Guess thats good to know." I slightly winced as Carlisle snipped at the remaining stitch.

"Alright guys, we're all done." I noticed the frown playing across his face, as he examined his work. "I'm truly sorry about all this; Edwards just, well….I really don't know who Edward is anymore."

"Don't apologize for him anymore!" Bella hissed, disgust evident in her voice. "Nobody knows who he is anymore, not even Edward himself."

"He's right though, it is my fault." I mumbled lowly.

"Leah..Bella began with a heavy sigh. It's not your fault; nobody knew what was going to happen, not even Alice."

"But it is! If I hadn't let my anger and jealousy get the better of me, I would have been there; I would have been able to protect her." "I shouldn't have hit Ross." I immediately back peddled.

Ross…..

"Ross!" My outburst startled them a bit. "He has to have something to do with this, I just know it!'

"Are you sure?" Bella looked at me questionably.

"I'm positive! Don't you find it a little strange that no one knew who me, Nessie, or Ross was?"

"What do you mean, no one knew who you guys were?" I had almost forgot that I hadn't had the chance to tell them what happen, because I fainted. I started from the beginning, being careful not to leave out any details.

"Carlisle, it was like someone completely erased everything!"

"Hmmm….that is odd, ill definitely have to look into that."

"Do you remember Ross' last name?" Bella question got me thinking, and I realized that I had never heard or knew his last name.

"Interestingly enough, I've never heard anyone say his full name, not even the teacher during attendance."

"Well that does implicate things, but I'm sure I can come up with something." Carlisle excused himself to his study, and Jake said he would go check up on everyone else, So that just left me and Bella. Silence engulfed us, and I took the time to really look at Bella; she looked just as empty as I did. I was wrapped up in my own emotions that I hadn't thought about how she was feeling. I mean, in less than two days, she lost her daughter and marriage. And as I watched those unshed, crystalline tears, I realized that she too, was lost. So I did the only thing I could do; I embraced her with all my might, silently conveying all of my feelings.

"I'm sorry Bella; I should have been there to protect her." She clutching onto me, body trembling desperately with unshed tears. I thought about what Rose said, about how Nessie was a fighter and that she was still out there somewhere; I realized I wouldn't give up; I couldn't, not until I have her back.

"But I promise, I promise that I won't stop until she back….until she's home." My broken whispers cause a chain reaction and we both collapse under its force.

"I know….I know you won't give up."


	21. It Has Already Been Written

**A/N: Sooooo, how long has it been? Two years I believe? Damn, thats a long wait smh. I have no excuse really, other than the fact that I kind of lost interest in this fic. I read it awhiles back and the only two words that came to mind after it was said and done is wow and really. Cause really, like really? This story is so damn mushy, ugh, lol. Its almost up there with my Leah/Rose fic but unlike this, I can endure that one. I really dont like this fic and I dont know why. I use to but now im just like, well, really? Its whateves though, since you guys seem to enjoy it.**

**It is pretty cool to see just how much my writing has changed within the years, cause boy did I sucked lol.**

**Im still not too sure where this will lead, but some of my readers have given me some ideas and insight, which in turn means, i'll probably have to go back and make changes and or add some things. A revise was planned anyways, so eh. Some of you will probably hate me or do hate me for keeping you waiting lol, cause it means that you'll more than likely have to reread the whole thing(cringe). For my own sanity, I hope thats not the case smh.**

**What else? Well, this was suppose to be way longer but I decided to break it up and to two seperate chapters. I'll have to add on to the next one so my next update wont be a fast one.**

**Like the other chapters, this one is not beta'd so please bare with me.**

**Shout to a special reader, Izzy lol. She gave me a few ideas and I may or may not run with em. I hope you enjoy this little gift I decided to bestow upon you, and I expect a review missy!**

**As do I expect many reviews from the rest of you! All that begging and hassling me, I better get something:P**

**Anywho, read, review, enjoy!**

Slowly, days turn into weeks, and weeks go on and on until a month goes by; but still, theres no sign of Nessie.

I barely eat. I barely sleep. And with each passing day, I grow weaker, physically and mentally.

Physically, my body is just out of wack. On most days, the simplest things like walking and even shifting, I just find too unbearable; I dont even try to phase anymore. Then on other days, my body, my physical strength seems to rival that of a new born.

Its overwhelming really. Truly exhausting.

And mentally, im just a bomb waiting to explode. My thoughts are everywhere and yet nowhere at all. The slightest things seem to piss me off.

And its all because shes gone, because Nessie's not here with me.

We've been up and down Forks, across Washington and scouted its border far too many times to count and still, nothing.

Although really, I should say they've been scouting; I called it quits well over a few weeks ago.

I know the truth.

Nessie isnt here, in Forks, in Washington; the sooner they realize it and come to terms with it, the better.

And in knowing this, that she isnt here, I refuse to entertain the thought. Why keep searching for the answers, the truth, in a place that holds neither?

I dont have the strength for such trivial things, for hope, and my patients is running thin.

I know what needs to be done.

"We'll run the perimeter again," I hear Jacob murmur, voice laced in determination.

We occupy the living room in the Cullen Manor, as always, conjuring up new plans, way points, and false beliefs.

Unfocused, my gaze lands out the large window, where I listlessly stare at nothing. A comforting hand slips into my own; Rosalie's no doubt.

She, along with Bella, who has been suffering just as much as I have, has been doing their best to comfort me, despite their own heartache.

I ignore it, her hand, her comfort, like I always do and numbly stare out the window.

Theres a sigh;from me or from her, im not so sure, followed by an apology.

An Im sorry.

Thats all I've been hearing lately; apologies, words that are suppose to be comforting, yet all they do is make me hurt.

It makes the hurt of losing Nessie, of losing everything, that much more worse.

I dont want apologies; I just want my Nessie back.

Why cant they understand that? Why cant they understand what needs to be done? Why arent they trying hard enough!

Enraged, my body acts on its on accord; one minute im sitting stiffly on the couch and in the next, that same couch is being tossed about, as well as other things.

Ive never been so angry in my life.

"Leah," I hear Jacob bark somewhat haughtily; I pay it no mind. "Leah, calm down!"

Calm down?

My only response is to smash the table. I feel rather than see, Jacob bound up towards me in hopes of forcibly making me calm down.

To hell with his rank and to hell with him.

"Its okay, Jacob," Carlisle voice floats through my ears," Just let her go. Let her get it out of her system. She'll tire out soon.."

And no sooner than the words leave his mouth, I fall to my knees, completely tired from my own exertion.

It takes me a few minutes to catch my breath, to think, to do anything.

"Leah," my eyes snap towards Bella's and I grimace; the look of utter sadness, of dissapoint is just way too much for me to bare.

I Break down.

I let her down. I promised her, I promised myself that I would protect her only daughter, my imprint, and I failed.

I promised her that I'd find Nessie, that I'd bring her back and I lied.

Everything that I promised was a lie.

And then I hear it; she opens her mouth to say something, to apologize, but I cut her off.

"Dont you say it," I say between my sobs," dont you dare fucking say it."

Im so tired of apologies.

"Leah," Jacob begins with a scowl," We're trying our best, but-"

"-You're not. Trying. Hard enough!" With each word, my fist collides with the marble floor beneath me; it crumbles, under the heat of my fist, making the whole house shake, much to everyones surprise.

Blinking away my tears in confusion, I peer up at my family on to see them eying me strangely.

Surprise? Confusion? Curiousity? I dont know, and I honestly dont care.

"Leah, your eyes," Alice gasps," their changing colors.."

"I dont care," I bellow, shutting my eyes and heaving uncontrollably. "I just want Nessie!"

"And I get that, okay? I get it.."

"-No, Jacob. You dont," I shake my head, somewhat calming myself and opening my eye. Relief flashes across several faces and I assume im back to normal, as normal as can be expected I guess. " She's my imprint. My life Jacob, do you truly understand what that means? To lose that, to lose your will to fight? To.. to live?"

"Yes," he says solemnly, eying Bella, who's now by my side. My eyes soften, knowing full well just what he's gone through, trying to gain Bella's affection.

But its not the same. He doesnt fully, truly understand what it means to lose something. Shes still here; he still has Bella.

What do I have?

"Its not the same Jacob," I begin, voicing my thoughts," she's still here isnt she? Your Bella, shes still here.."

_"Not for much longer, though, for either her or me if we dont do something."_ Is what I want to add, but I reframe.

"Im dying, Jacob. Everyday, every second, im literally dying. How long has it been since Edward smashed in my face, a month? And look," I gesture towards my still healing nose." I'm getting weaker, Jacob. I cant sleep, I cant eat, I cant do anything! Everyday, you guys keep searching, looking for answers that will never come. And everyday it just feel like...like my hearts being broken all over again..."

"Then we'll keep searching.."

"-Search where, Jake? Huh? You've been up and down Washington hundreds of times, and what have you come up with? Nothing..."

He's quiet now.

"You know why you dont find anything, why you have no answers? Because shes not here! Shes not in Forks, shes not in Washington. I cant feel her, I cant hear her..."

"We've been searching, tracking beyond Washington," Carlisle interrupts.

"Oh," I say with mock interest, "and hows thats working out for you?"

He too is now silent.

"You can search all you want, but we all know you wont find anything. Shes not in the U.S and the sooner you realize and understand that, the sooner something of more relevance can be done.."

"Leah, you're not the only one hurting," Rosalie interrupts with a slight scowl, eyes brimming with unshed tears. "It doesnt give you the right to just lash out..."

It hurts.

"Doesn't it," I question indignantly. "Doesn't it give me the right? I mean really, Rose. Shes yours just as much as mine. Doesn't it bother you? Doesn't it bother you that nothings really being done? That we still havent found her? Your Nessie, the daughter you never had-" As soon as the words are spat, my face whirls to the side from the force of a slap. A stinging feeling accompanies my initial shock.

It hurts like hell, but not as much as it could hurt. Not if she had been using all her might.

I welcome it of course. The sting, the pain, anything that'll foreshadow the longing, the numbness.

"That is enough, Leah,"Esme, my 'mother', the one person I hadnt expected to raise their hand to me, hisses, clearly disappointed by my actions. "I understand you're in pain, dear. As am I, and as are the rest of us. That does not give you the right to lash out. To be so cruel to Rosalie. Your sister. Your family.."

Gently she grasps my trembling face, a face covered in tears, and brings my gaze towards her own. I note not the anger or disappointment, but the love withheld in those honeysuckle eyes.

It makes me want to fall apart.

But I wont. Im tired of crying, crying gets you nowhere. And with that thought in mind, I take a deep breathe, lips trembling with both hurt and frustration, and puff out the air in my chest before forcing my head out her grasps; It comes out as a snort or an exasperated huff.

I ignore her hurtful gaze and begrudgely make my way upstairs, to the only place that seems to calm me.

Nessie's room.

Im left to my thoughts for approximately an hour before somebody makes their presence known. I dont need to turn my head to know who it is, the tainted scent of cinnamon and dealth assault my nose.

They dont say anything, just stand in the doorway, looking, gauging my reaction and sending a wave of calmness my way.

"Dont, Jasper," I murmur from the foot of the bed, eyes cast to the window, _always_ to the window, as if she'll suddenly climb through it. "Just please dont.."

He doesnt say anything, just relents. That calmness gradually floats away, leaving an empty feeling.

"What would you do, Jasper," I begin, turning my head in the slightest manner and regarding him with a look of nothingness. "What would you do if was Alice? If it was your existance, your only reason for living?"

"I'd go to the ends of the earth and back. Even hell. And I wouldnt stop searching until I found her, until she was home.."

"So why cant they understand that? Why cant that see that more needs to be done!"

"They do understand that, and they are. We're trying everything we can, Leah. I know you're frustrated but what would you have us do?"

"What I've been saying all along. Search outside of Forks. Outside Washington, outside the country.."

"And then what? We still would have no leads whatsoever. We'd be searching with blind eyes.."

"Its better than staying here..."

Its silent for a moment.

"And what of Edward?"

"From my understanding, he's been leading his own search. Beyond the country as you would say.."

"And?"

"Nothing," he shrugs. "He's got nothing. No leads at all.."

I dont say anything.

Theres really nothing else to say.

"Leah," Jacob interrupts,"the elders have called for a meeting. Specifically with you..."

My first reaction is to scream at him, to tell him and the elders to fuck off. But as I sit here and truly mull over my options, I push my anger aside.

This could be my only chance to plead my case. To get their blessing to leave this place.

"Im going to ask for their permission to leave," I say, brushing past him in the doorway. I still when his hand grasp for my arm, noting his sense of dominance.

"They wont grant it. Leaving Forks is one thing, but leaving Washington is a whole nother story. Its forbidden. You and I know this..."

Its true, any and all thoughts of leaving Washington is indeed forbidden. Why? None of us, besides the Elders of course, dont really know. Its just one of the many unspoken laws we're suppose to abide by.

"I'll let them clarify that for themselves." Without another word, I force my arm out of his grasp and make my way downstairs.

As expected, all eyes are on me as I move through the house leisurely. I regard them all with the slightest flicker of my eyes, stopping at Rose who instantly seems to turn away; pursing my lips, im out the door without another thought.

*Y.A.T*

Huddle in the center of the Reservations expanse, sits two figures; that air of authority rippling with the stark flames they gaze into.

There use to be three there, sat at the fires edge, gazing, until I became this. Until I took away one of the most important people in my life.

My Papa.

Shaking away those thoughts, I chuckle to myself. I cant help but notice just how cliche' their roles are. Sitting by the fire, talking to the flames, whispering to their surroundings; if thats not your typical Native American playwright, then I dont know what is.

"You sent for me, Elders?" I say more to Taha Aki, the eldest, the one whose age rivals that of Carlisle. I nod my head in acknowledgment to Billy Black, Jacobs father.

"Yes," Taha Aki begins in a slow, accented drawl. "It seems the winds have shifted. They talk, constantly whisper words that worry me..."

I breathe deeply at this, having somewhat of an idea as to where this is going.

"Elders, I feel," I pause, unsure of which word would be best to truly describe my despair. "I feel hopeless. I feel like theres nothing more here for me. She's not..she's not here and I dont know how much longer I can endure this," another deep breath. "I ask that you let me search elsewhere. Beyond Forks. Beyond Washington-"

"-Still," is his intial response, hand held up to emphasize his word, his authority. "It saddens me that our little one is no longer with us. We've been doing our part to help track the situation," he coughs thunderously and then winces, a clear sign that his old age has not been so kind to his frail body. "And as much as I would love to grant you this simple request, I cannot. It is forbidden and no one, not even myself, is an exception to this law."

"But why," I plead. "Why is it so forbidden!"

"Because we are not meant beyond this land. This is where we begin and where we will end. It is our lineage, our duty to protect it at all times.."

Slowly I begin to feel my rage, my anger begin to rise.

"Protect it from what? Vampires? There is no longer any threat to be protected against!"

Well, thats not all true. There is still the Volturi, that the Cullens often speak of, but quite frankly, they only play a small part in the equation. In my eyes at least.

Ive often wondered if they were behind this, but surely Alice would of known or had some type of inkling of their decisions?

"She is my imprint," I insist. "Something I know you're very much familiar with as do many of my elders and brethren." He regards me quietly, with stone cold eyes and mouth formed into a thin line. "What will you have me do? Sit here and rot while shes out there suffering? And for what, some sick sense of loyalty to our 'land' that you expect me to abide by? If thats your only argument, then im not buying it-"

"-Enough," is his thunderous roar. The flames that were previously dancing languidly begin to fester into bright, lively, blue flames, until that suddenly disperse. "We will continue to survey the situation here, but you will. Not. Forsake us.."

"Forsake you," I question incredulously, ignoring the wolf, the fear being washed over me by his overwhelming authority. Jacob may be my alpha, but even his word, his authority is outweighed by Taha Aki. "It would not be me forsaking you. Cause clearly it is you that has already forsaken me.." The words reverberate off my tongue with purpose, then suddenly that confidence I had vanishes; im being forced to my hands and knees by an unseen force. Using all the strength I can muster up, I turn my head upward in order to meet his gaze head on.

My inner wolf is howling, whining, clearly dealing with too many emotions at once. Anger was the most obvious, but now, that overwhelming fear is foreshadowing everything else.

"I am the law," he emphasizes this fact by tightening that invisible grip around me, making it so much harder to breathe. "I have spoken and you will obey.."

It feels like im drowning, like my lungs are being feel with liquid; im literally on the floor panting for air.

"Im..im sorry," I weeze out, eyes tightening as the pain continues to shoot through me. Im not sorry of course, I meant every word, and that was me being honest; but I just want the pain to stop. "P-please..."

Gradually the feeling of me being weighed down lessens, until with what I assume is a sad sigh from my Elder, it subsides completely.

It takes me a while to gather my barings, panting and sweating heavily.

"Come here, my little one," he murmurs softly and I instinctively flinch, hestitant to move at all. "I will not hurt, I assure you..."

Taking another deep breath, I take slow, hestitant steps until im standing right infront of him. On instinct I bend so that im kneeling and fearfully meet his gaze. Shocked by what I see, tears, I blink a few times in confusion.

"It truly saddens me to see you suffer so," he begins, soothing my features with his aging hands; their warm and so very frail. "And I am so very sorry for your loss, but I simply cannot grant you this request. Not because I dont want to, but because it just cannot be done without withhodling the consequences..."

Consequences? Thats what he's worried about? Damn the consequences!

"If you leave, you will ultimately be leaving everything behind. Your wolf included. Once you step outside Washingtons border, there is no coming back. That is the way it is written. The wolf chose you, chose this land and once you forsake that, neither will recognize you. You will lose your wolf and you will no longer be welcomed here..."

I wont be..welcomed? If I leave, I leave everyone?

The thought invokes pain thats similar to pain I just endured.

Could I truly forsake them all?

"This is the way it is. We can only hope that the Cullens will continue onward where we cannot. She will be found, little one. But we must be patient..."

I feel defeated, more than defeated. I feel weak. As much as I want to believe his last proclamation, something within me, in the back of my head is telling me otherwise. Its telling me that im the only one that can truly succeed and finding her. That once I step outside these confines, I'll know where to go, I'll know where she'll be.

Then again, it could just be me going mad.

Either way there no more room for thought. I know what I must do, consequences be damned; there is no otherway around it.

"I...understand," I begin with false obedience. "I will let the Cullens handle it. Do forgive me.." I bow my head, mentally confirming my already drawn out plot.

There is no other way.

"There is nothing to forgive," a series of coughs reek havoc against his feeble body and deciding its best that he gets some rest, I take my leave.

I know what I must do and no more time will be wasted. Im leaving, tonight.


End file.
